Reunion de Antiguos Alumnos Michigan
by Brutalmentehonesta
Summary: House recibe una carta de Michigan para una reunion de antiguos alumnos, pero no sabe si ir o no. Ira con Cuddy? Con Flash Backs Michigan. Para todos los publicos, cuando no lo sea y aavisaré-
1. La Carta

Hola!! bueno, soy nueva xD. Ante de nada gracias por los 2 comentarios del otro ff la verdad es que tengo bastantes escritos ya, a ver cuando puedo colgarlos. De momento voy poniendo este, que todabia lo tengo a medias...

Se agradecen comentarios!!

**--**

**Reunión de Antiguos Alumnos**

1. La Carta

_**"Universidad de Michigan.**_

La universidad estaba completamente nevada. La noche, ya cerrada, estaba iluminada por una gran luna llena, y cientos de brillantes estrellas. El ruido del alboroto de la fiesta se escuchaba alli fuera.  
Gregory House estaba de pie en la nieve. Observaba el paisaje en silencio, solo. Hacía bastante frio, pero el únicamente llevaba unos vaqueros, un jersey y una chaqueta.  
Sintió unos pasos amortiguados por la nieve que se acercaban hasta él.  
Unas manos lo sujetaron desde atrás, por la cintura, y le acariciaron el pecho lentamente, mientras una barbilla se apoyaba sobre su hombro, cerca de su cuello.  
Greg cerró los ojos y dejó que lo acariciara, oliendo su pelo, su perfume, sintiéndola.  
- Greg ¿qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando.  
A House se le erizó el pelo de la nuca al oírla hablar. Adoraba su dulce voz.  
- Nada…solo…solo pensaba.  
- ¿En qué?  
- En todo y en nada.  
- Vamos, no intentes evitar la pregunta. Dime la verdad. ¿Qué piensas?  
House rió para si. Le cogió la mano y se la beso. La puso frente a él.  
Estaba preciosa con un vestido largo, y a la vez sencillo, de color azul, y en su pelo una pequeña rosa blanca que el mismo le había regalado.  
- Te quiero Lisa.  
La atrajo hacia él y la besó. Un beso corto pero tierno.  
Se separaron, él aún la abrazaba cerca de su cuerpo. Ella seguía acariciándole el pelo. Se sonrieron.  
- Y yo a ti Greg.  
Ahora fue ella la que lo beso. Un poco más largo, más intenso…"

House se despertó sobresaltado en el sofá de su casa. Miró a su alrededor, algo desorientado. Se había quedado dormido nada más cambiarse. Se frotó los ojos y miró la hora. Las tres de la madrugada. Intentó levantarse para ir a su cama, pero al más leve movimiento de su pierna derecha, está le dio una punzada, tan fuerte que se le cortó la respiración momentáneamente. Volvió a recuperar su antigua posición en el sofá, mientras buscaba su bote naranja. Se tomó un par de pastillas y comenzó a frotar la maltrecha pierna de forma algo nerviosa, mientras maldecía al tiempo.  
Era el mes de diciembre más lluvioso que el anterior. Le gustaba que lloviera, el sonido de la lluvia le hacía sentir bien, le traía buenos recuerdos. Lo que no le gustaba era la humedad. La odiaba. Hacía que le doliese aún más la pierna. Cuanto más llovía, más humedad y más dolor. Y con él, más mala leche, más pastillas, menos control sobre sus palabras y acciones y joder más a los que lo rodeaban.  
Estaba volviendo a quedarse dormido cuando algo cayó al suelo desde su pecho. Lo cogió.

Una carta.

La cogió del suelo y volvió a leerla.

_estimado doctor Gregory House:  
El próximo día 31 de diciembre se celebrará una reunión de antiguos alumnos de su promoción de la universidad de Michigan. La fiesta comenzará a las 21:00 horas. Esperamos que acuda a ella.  
Atentamente:  
Profesor Thomas Lang._

La dejó sobre la mesa y siguió a lo suyo con su pierna cuando, de repente, sintió como que llamaban a la puerta.  
"habrá sido tu imaginación greg" se dijo. Pero volvió a sentirlo. Como un suave roce de unos dedos en la madera de la puerta. Con mucho trabajo se acercó hasta la puerta y abrió, encontrándose a la última persona que esperaba ver alli.

- Li…Cuddy – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?  
- No podía dormir. ¿Te importa si…  
- No, pasa. Vas a acabar resfriándote con al que está cayendo.  
Se hizo a un lado y ella entró a su casa.

**Tu Bi Continui, que en Vikingo Significa...Continuará**


	2. Recuerdos, Lluvia y Tequila

**Reunión de Antiguos Alumnos.**

**2. Recuerdos, Lluvia y Tequila.**

_- Li…Cuddy – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?  
- No podía dormir. ¿Te importa si…  
- No, pasa. Vas a acabar resfriándote con al que está cayendo.  
Se hizo a un lado y ella entró a su casa. _

House se la quedó mirando mientras cerraba la puerta. Estaba completamente empapada y tiritaba, con el pelo recogido en una cola. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y se frotaba los brazos intentando calentarse. A sus pies se formaba un pequeño charco.  
- Anda, ven conmigo.  
Ella lo siguió extrañada por el pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación, donde él comenzó a rebuscar por los cajones.  
- Oye House, que venga a tu casa de noche no quiere decir que tenga que acostarme contigo.  
- Vamos jefa, veo que vienes sin material, asi que estoy buscando el látigo, las fustas y las esposas de repuesto – le dijo, volviéndose para mirar su reacción.  
Cuddy lo miró enfadada. House rió. Se dirigió al armario. Al abrirlo, una montaña de ropa se le cayó encima, tirándole al suelo y enterrándolo. Cuando logró sacar la cabeza de la montaña de ropa, fue ella la que se rió de él. House puso cara de enfadado, haciendo que se le arrugara la nariz, para acabar riendo con ella.  
- Eso te pasa por meter la ropa a presión en vez de doblarla y ordenarla. Con razón siempre estás tan arrugado.  
- Es que estoy demasiado ocupado para eso.  
- ¿A si? ¿en qué? ¿En hacer punto?  
- Ja ja, que cachonda te has vuelto Cuddy.  
Miró el montón de ropa y se la quitó de encima. Después cogió una camiseta y un pantalón y se los dio.  
- Anda toma, cámbiate. Estás chorreando agua y te vas a poner mala.  
Cuddy miró la camiseta. A él debía de llegarle por la cintura. A ella le quedaría seguramente por las rodillas, igual que el pantalón de chándal, uno corto que a él podría quedarle por las rodillas, y a ella le llegaría hasta casi el tobillo.  
- El cuarto de baño está al final del pasillo. Hay toallas limpias en el armario del rincón. Y cuando acabes me traes la ropa, que la meteré en la secadora.

Cuddy cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y se mantuvo pegada a la puerta, hasta que escuchó el ruido sordo del bastón golpeando el frío suelo, alejándose hacia el salón.  
Buscó en el armario una toalla. Eran suaves, y parecían recién lavadas. Al tacto estaban aún un poco calientes y muy suaves. Al cerrar la puerta del armario algo cayó de él. Logró cogerlo justo a tiempo de que llegara al suelo. Al miró y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Aquel pequeño tarrito de cristal lo recordaba perfectamente. Un bote de colonia que ella le había regalado hacia años, en la universidad. Aún tenía un poco dentro, apenas unas gotas, pero lo suficiente como para destaparlo y que aún se pudiese recordar aquel olor. Volvió a dejarlo con cuidado en su sitio. Se desnudó y se secó con la toalla. Se puso la ropa y se apoyó en el lavamanos. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara y se miró al espejo.  
_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lisa? ¿Realmente para que vienes? Desde que has leído esa carta estás rara, has vuelto a sentir algo que intentaste olvidar. Y para colmo, él también está raro. Tanta amabilidad, dentro de lo que él podía serlo, era extraño. A lo mejor estaba planeando tenderle una trampa."_  
Volvió a echarse agua en la cara y negó con la cabeza.  
_"Vamos Lisa, no digas tonterías. Sabes que House puede ser bueno de vez en cuando. Disfruta de el momento de simpatía."_  
Se secó la cara, se hizo de nuevo la cola y salió del baño.

Al llegar al salón lo encontró con el cubo y la fregona, fregando el agua del charco que ella había formado. Había dejado el bastón en el sofá, y él recogía el agua, ayudándose con la fregona. A pesar de su cojera, se defendía bastante bien.  
- Pasa por detrás del sofá, está mojado. Y ten cuidado, no te desnuques.  
Cuddy pasaba por detrás de los sofás cuando House comenzó a canturrear.  
- Asi fregaba asi asi, asi fregaba asi asi, asi fregaba asi asi asi fregaba que yo lo vi  
Cuddy se aguanto la risa. House levantó la cabeza, divertido, y ambos volvieron a reír.  
Dejó la fregona en el cubo y las arrastró hasta la cocina.  
- Cuddy, trae la ropa.  
Ella se la llevó a la cocina, y lo encontró en un pequeño cuartito donde había una lavadora y una secadora. Metió la ropa de Cuddy y salió. Ella estaba apoyada en la encimera.  
- ¿has visto? Estoy hecho todo un marujo. – Señaló el salón. – Ve a sentarte, ahora voy yo.  
Se sentó en el sofá, y un momento después se escuchó la voz de House desde la cocina.  
- ¿Cuddy, quieres algo?  
- Bueno…agua.  


Un momento después apareció House.  
- ¿Agua? Si claro, y si quieres también te traigo unas galletitas… abuela.  
Cuddy vio lo que traía en las manos y que tenía una sonrisa de pillo y se quedó boquiabierta.  
- ¡A no Greg! ¡De eso nada! ¡No se te ocurrirá!  
- ¡Oh si Lisa! ¡Por supuesto que se me ocurre! – Contestó, riéndose. - ¡Aquí tequila para todo el mundo!  
Ella le miró con los ojos entornados.  
- Vamos Lis, ¿Qué puede pasar? – preguntó desafiante - ¿Qué ha pasado con la Lisa que yo conocí? ¿O es que temes no aguantar mi ritmo? Claro, la vida de jefa te ha vuelto demasiado fina para esto. Seguro que ya no tienes aguante.  
- ¿A si? Eso ya lo veremos, doctor Gregory House.  
- ¿Sabes que odio que me llamen asi verdad?  
- Si. Por eso lo hago.  
- Disfrutas torturándome, ¿a que si?  
- ¿Tú que crees… viejo?  
Se aguantaron un momento la mirada. Estaban sentados unos junto al otro en el sofá, y sus cuerpos, sus caras estaban muy juntas…tanto que notaban la respiración del otro sobre sus caras.  
Ella se acercaba cada vez más a él, cada vez más y más juntos…ella prácticamente estaba sobre él…cerraron los ojos…la respiración de él, cada vez más entrecortada, le costaba respirar…se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso…intentó separarse un poco de ella para tomar aire, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el borde del sofá… abrió los ojos y la vio sobre él…buscó de forma casi frenética una salida a aquella situación…sus dedos rozaron el bastón…vio que la jaula de Steve estaba a su alcance…

¡Plof!

Cuddy se separó de él sobresaltada, mientras House se volvía a sentar en el sofá.  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
- Pues… no tengo ni idea.  
House llenó los dos vasos y le tendió uno.  
- Entonces, ¿te vas a animar, o me dejarás bebiendo a mi solo?  
Cuddy dudó un momento, pero lo cogió.  
- Siempre es mejor beber acompañado.  
Se bebieron el vaso de un trago, y House volvió a llenarlos casi al instante.  
Cuddy miró la mesa. Había una pelota, migas de pan, un par de cubiertos sucios, su inseparable vicodina y una hoja de papel.  
- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, cogiéndola antes de que él pudiera quitársela.  
La leyó y puso cara de sorpresa.  
- ¿Reunión de antiguos alumnos? ¿En Michigan? ¿Vas a ir? – House fijó la vista en su piano. – Porque… ¿vas a ir verdad?  
- No.  
- ¿No? ¿Por qué?  
- Porque paso de ir a Michigan para ver a todos los estúpidos de la universidad, para fingir que la vida me va de maravilla y aguantar que todos me miren raro porque me recuerdan como el gran Greg House, gran deportista y con dos piernas, y ahora simplemente soy un tío cojo con bastón.  
- Pues deberías de ir.  
- No. ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Pasó el tiempo, bebían en silencio, apenas se decían alguna frase de vez en cuando. Llevaban la botella casi por la mitad.  
Cuddy dio otro sorbo a su vaso. Comenzó a sentir algo que le rozaba el hombro…entre áspero y suave…algo frio y un poco húmedo…ya no le rozaba, estaba sobre su hombro…suavemente… cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada roce…comenzó a girar la cabeza hacia su hombro, esperando ver su mano…  
- ¡Ah! – levantó de un salto, haciendo que House se asustara. Ella comenzó a dar saltos de una forma muy cómica. - ¡House quítamelo, quítamelo, quítamelo!  
House comenzó a reir a carcajadas.  
- ¡¿El que?!  
- ¡A tu…tu…tu…  
- ¡Steve!  
House se la quitó de encima y la puso frente a su cara.  
- ¿Qué haces Steve? ¿No ves que tenemos una invitada? No puedes ir subiéndote a los hombros de la gente. Una cosa es que yo te deje y otra que te dejen los demás.  
Dicho esto dejó que la rata se subiera en su hombro, y de ahí a su cabeza.  
- House, ¿dejas que la rata se te suba encima?  
- Claro, es como tener un loro, solo que sin plumas. Y no es tan ruidoso.  
- ¿Y lo dejas suelto?  
- ¿Qué quieres? El pobre se aburre en la jaula, asi que le dejo la puerta abierta y cuando quiere sale a pasear por la casa. Y le encantan las visitas.  


- ¿Y se sube también a sus hombros?  
- Mmmno, solo se sube a los hombros de la gente que le gusta. Y si se ha atrevido a subirse a tu hombro de esa manera significa que le gustas mucho. Si supieras lo que hizo Wilson…  
- ¿Qué hizo?  
- Pues…básicamente lo mismo que tú. El pobre Steve se le subió encima una noche, y cuando se dio cuenta, después de despertarme me lo encontré persiguiendo al pobre con la escoba. Desde eso Steve no se acercaba a él a menos de 3 metros.  
Cuddy comenzó a reír, contagiándole la risa a House casi al momento, a carcajada limpia.  
House se quitó la rata de la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo.  
- A tu jaula Steve. – Cuddy y la rata se le quedaron mirando. – ¡Steve! A tu jaula.  
La rata fue hasta la jaula, que estaba en el suelo con la puerta abierta. Cuando estaba frente a la jaula se volvió y miró a House.  
_"Parece que le estuviera suplicando que le dejara estar fuera."_  
- A la jaula Steve.  
La rata, obedientemente, entró en la jaula y se puso a hacer girar la rueda.  
- Ya está. La próxima vez que se te suba encima, ¡le dejaré sin cenar!  
Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.  
- ¿sabes? Antes estuve pensando en la primera vez que nos conocimos.  
Cuddy lo miró extrañada.  
- ¿Aún lo recuerdas?  
- Claro, por supuesto. – House la miró, preocupado. - ¿Tu…no te acuerdas?  
- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Por supuesto.  
- Si…era una fria noche de invierno, iba yo corriendo por la calle cuando de un callejón salió una muchacha con un traje de cuero y… ¡Auch!  
Cuddy le pegó un codazo en las costillas, haciéndole cosquillas.  
- ¡House, no digas tonterías!  
- Vale, vale…

_"Era una fría noche de mediados de octubre, un sábado cualquiera. Eran las doce y media de la noche, y llovía a mares.  
Lisa Cuddy andaba lo más deprisa que podía, buscando un sitio en el que refugiarse de la lluvia. Se había alejado demasiado de la universidad. Estaba en una zona a las afueras de la ciudad, que apenas conocía.  
Vio un pub con las luces encendidas. Parecía que estaba abierto, y decidió entrar. Pediría algo de beber, esperaría un poco para que escampase y volvería a la universidad.  
Entró en el pub. Apenas estaba iluminado, con unas luces muy tenues. Estaba prácticamente vacío, solo un grupo de hombres ya algo mayores, como de cuarenta y tantos, sentados en la barra, bebiendo y charlando. Al fondo del local, un pequeño escenario a oscuras.  
Lisa se sentó en una de las mesas en un rincón.  
Uno de los hombres habló:  
- ¡Oye muchacho, deja de limpiar vasos y toca algo, hay que animar la noche!  
- Ya va, ya va.  
En aquel momento el escenario se iluminó tenuemente, dejando ver un piano. Un hombre joven se sentó a él y abrió la tapa. Pensó un momento, y entonces comenzó a tocar. Una melodía lenta y algo triste al principio, pero que poco a poco ganó intensidad, velocidad, e incluso se volvió más alegre.  
Cuando dejó de tocar aplaudieron. El joven bajó del escenario y volvió a desaparecer.  
Lisa estaba impresionada. Jamás había oído tocar a si un piano. Tampoco era una pieza que ella hubiese escuchado nunca.  
- ¿Quiere tomar algo?  
Lisa se giró sobresaltada.  
Era el joven del piano. Cuando tocaba, parecía más mayor, pero, de cerca, parecía mucho más joven, tal vez unos años mayor que ella. Llevaba una camisa blanca, con las mangas remangadas por los codos, y unos pantalones negros. Tenía el pelo revuelto y llevaba un par de días sin afeitarse. Lo que más la impresionó fueron sus ojos. Eran azules, de un azul profundo, que la dejaron hipnotizada.  
- Eh…eh señorita. – Cuddy salió de sus pensamientos y se fijó en que el chico la miraba preocupado. - ¿Quiere algo?  
- Este…un café con leche.  
El chico asintió y se marchó hacia la barra._

Habían pasado un par de horas y aún no había dejado de llover. Aún no se había marchado nadie del pub, y el chico, después de terminar de limpiar la zona de la barra, se dedicaba a barrer el local y a limpiar las mesas.  
- Chico, eh, chico, ven aquí.  
Se acercó al grupo de hombres de la barra.  
- ¿Qué pasa señor Johnson? – preguntó al dueño.  
Johnson le dio dos vasos y una botella de tequila.  
- ¿Para que es esto?  
- Hoy has trabajado bien. Como siempre.  


_- Pero tengo que terminar de fregar y tengo que ayudarle a cerrar y eso.  
- Vamos Greg, chaval, no me digas que no es guapa esa muchacha. – le dijo el señor Michaels, el más mayor de todos, dándole un codazo en las costillas. – Que sepas que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en todo el rato. Y además es de tu edad.  
- Hombre, pues… - le echó un vistazo tímidamente - no está nada mal. – el señor Michaels volvió a darle un codazo. – vale si, es guapa.  
- Vamos chico, coge los vasos y la botella y siéntate con ella. Ya me encargo yo de cerrar esto.  
- Gracias._

Lisa miraba distraida la lluvia.  
- ¿Te importa si me siento?  
Ella alzó la vista y vio al chico de antes.  
- No. Siéntate.  
Se sentó y llenó dos vasos.  
- Toma. – le dijo, acercándole el vaso.  
- No…gracias.  
- Va, no te preocupes. Te invito yo.  
Ella le cogió le vaso.  
- Por… ¿por los días de lluvia? – preguntó él, alzando su vaso.  
- Por los días de lluvia. – respondió ella, chocando los vasos.  
Ambos bebieron. Él saboreó tranquilo la bebida, pero ella puso cara de asco.  
- Dios mio, que… ¿Qué es esto?  
- Tequila. ¿Nunca lo habías probado?  
- No.  
- Pues ya va siendo hora. – contestó, volviendo a llenarle los vasos.  
Volvió a darle un trago al vaso.  
- ¿Y como te llamas?  
- Lisa. Lisa Cuddy. ¿Y tu?  
- Greg. ¿Y que estás haciendo aquí Lisa?  
- Estudio en la universidad.  
- ¿medicina?  
- Si.  
- ¿Dónde vives, en la universidad?  
- Si.  
Greg dejó el vaso en la mesa. Cogió una mochila y se puso una chaqueta.  
- ¿qué haces?  
- Vamos, es muy tarde y fuera está lloviendo a mares. Te acompaño.  
Salieron fuera.  
- ¿Cómo vamos a ir?  
- En eso. – respondió.  
Señalaba una moto con la cabeza.  
Montaron en la moto. Lisa se agarró a su cintura tímidamente. Greg le cogió las manos e hizo que se agarrara con fuerza a él, muy juntos. Podía sentir la respiración de Lisa en su nuca, haciendo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.  
- Greg. – adoraba su voz. – ten cuidado.  
- Tranquila. Se lo que hago.  
Arrancó la moto, y recorrieron la carretera bajo la lluvia, empapándose. Greg conocía muchos atajos y un momento más tarde estaban frente a la puerta de la universidad.  
- Bueno pues…hasta otra Lisa.  
Ella lo miró a los ojos, creyendo que no volvería a verlos más.  
Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- hasta otra Greg y…gracias.  
Se sonrieron un momento. Se giró, cogió su moto y desapareció de su vista.  
Ambos creían que no volverían a verse…"

- Dios mio House, mira que hora es. Y yo mañana tengo una reunión a las nueve. Será mejor que me vaya.  
- Claro...  
House se levantó y le dio la ropa de la secadora. Cuddy volvió a cambiarse y le devolvió su ropa.  
House la acompañó hasta la puerta.  
- Bueno pues… hasta mañana Cuddy.  
Se miraron a los ojos.  
Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
- Hasta mañana Greg y…gracias.  
Se sonrieron un momento y entonces ella se fue.

House llevaba un rato sentado en el sofá. No dejaba de frotarse la mano en la mejilla, en el lugar donde ella le 

había besado.  
Desde que había leido la carta había comenzado a recordar…recordaba tantas cosas…y cuando ella había intentado besarle se había puesto tan nervioso, sin saber porque. De repente le asaltó la duda. Todo lo que él había sentido años atrás, en la universidad, estaba volviendo a aflorar…¿y si en ella tambien? La duda le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso.  
Se fue a su habitación pensando en todo aquello. Se acostó en la cama y se tapó hasta la barbilla, pensando en todo aquello.  
Volvió a frotarse la mejilla lentamente, recordando el beso, mientras se quedaba poco a poco dormido…

**Tu Bi Continui, que en Vikingo Significa...Continuará**


	3. Dudas, Consejos y Decisiones I

Hey!! aqui otro capitulo de este fic. Esta dividido en dos partes, porque era bastante largo y un poco lioso 8P. Se admiten reviews!!

**Reunion de Antiguos Alumnos**

**3. Dudas, Consejos y Decisiones I**

**_Flash Back_**

_El ruido estridente del despertador le había despertado de golpe cuando por fin había conseguido dormirse, apenas un par de horas, pero que deberían de ser suficientes para que, como poco, aguantara las primeras horas, hasta que tuviese un rato libre. Entonces buscaría cualquier rincón de esos que el solía usar para echar una cabezadita. Salvo que eso no sería posible. El día antes habían vuelto a castigarlo, y, tras mandarlo al despacho del director, había conseguido que no lo expulsaran, pero a cambio tendría que pasarse un mes ayudando al profesor Lang en sus horas libres. Siempre lo ayudaba, sino fuera por él, seguramente haría tiempo que habría vuelto a casa. Se quedó sentado en la cama un momento, frotándose la cara, intentando despejarse un poco más.  
Se acercó a la silla del escritorio, y cogió los viejos vaqueros. Se metió en el cuarto de baño, y encendió la ducha mientras se desnudaba para que el agua se pusiera caliente. Buscó la toalla y dejó unos boxers negros y los vaqueros sobre el lavabo. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le mojase. Estaba muy caliente, demasiado, tanto que le hacía daño, y en apenas un minuto se había empezado a poner colorado. Aun asi no la puso más fria. Aquello le gustaba, le relajaba y le ayudaba a despejarse. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la pared. Respiró hondo y se concentró en sentir cada gota de agua que le caia por la espalda…se distraía…su mente volaba…una figura se perfilaba frente a el…oía algo a su alrededor…no parecían voces…era silencio…era lluvia…aquella figura se hacía cada vez más y más clara…_ "Y ahora donde diablos tendré yo una camisa limpia"_ echó un vistazo general a la habitación y descubrió un jersey de punto rojo que colgaba de la puerta._ "Premio".  
_Bostezando se acercó hasta la puerta y se puso el jersey. Encontró los tenis debajo de la mesa del sofá. Miró el reloj. Las 8:10. Tenia tiempo de llegar a la universidad. Cogió los libros que había en el suelo, los metió en la mochila, se puso la chupa, cogió el monopatín, agarró el casco y salió de casa.  
El frio viento de invierno le golpeó directamente en la cara, y en un segundo estaba totalmente helado. Se acercó de prisa a la moto, se puso el casco y arrancó rumbo a la universidad._

Una cara.

Pelo rizado, moreno

Dos ojos.

Una sonrisa.

Azul grisaceo.

Ella.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, y se descubrió a si mismo frotándose la mejilla en el lado en el que justamente ella le había besado la noche anterior. Lo hacía de forma lenta, suave, intentando sentirla de nuevo. Pensaba en ella cada día, muchas veces. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos ella estaba ahí, acudía a sus pensamientos sin siquiera pedírselo. Algo nuevo en él. No sabía que era, pero desde luego nunca había sentido algo asi.

Salió de la ducha y se puso los vaqueros. Salio del baño y se rascó la barriga

La gente hablaba animada por los pasillos, comentando lo que tenían pensado hacer el fin de semana, las notas de sus exámenes y trabajos y cual era su nuevo ligue del mes.  
Pasaba entre ellos con su monopatín, algo distraído, con la mochila colgada al hombro y las manos en los bolsillos, bostezando de vez en cuando. A su paso, las chicas lanzaban suspiros y le decían tonterías, a las que él hacía caso omiso, y los chicos, algunos (sobre todo los de primero y segundo) lo saludaban tímidamente, y otros lo saludaban a voces, sobre todo los de su curso y el equipo de lacross, saludos a los que él respondía desganado, distraído.

Lisa caminaba por los pasillos hablando con su amiga Sam.  
- Lisa, llevas una semana que no te reconozco, estás rara. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?  
- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó distraida Lisa.  
- ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya ni siquiera me escuchas! A ti te pasa algo. Te quedas pensando en las musarañas, y te brillan los ojos de una forma especial.  
- Eso es de la alergia.  
- Claro…seria perfecto, a no ser porque estamos en invierno y tu no tienes alergia.  
Lisa miró un momento a su amiga Sam. Se conocían desde 6 de primaria y sabia que podía confiar en ella.  
- Vale…te lo cuento, pero si no se lo dices a nadie.  
- Te lo juro por ¡Snoopy!  
- Bueno, ya, déjate de tonterías. Veras, es que hace una semana yo…

No pudo acabar la frase.

De repente se vio en el suelo. El monopatín rodó hasta chocar con la pared. No podía respirar, y la cabeza le dolía a horrores. Intentó levantarse, pero ni tan siquiera podía moverse. Levantó la cabeza. Al parecer algún imbécil había tirado algún peso muerto por las escaleras y le había caído a él.  
Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero, de repente, sintió unas manos que le palpaban la espalda, el costado, los brazos, los hombros, la cara, intentando encontrar algun punto de apoyo.  
Se fijó mejor en lo que tenía encima. Pelo largo, moreno, rizado. Las manos que lo palpaban parecían algo temblorosas, nerviosas. Una chica.  
Comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Aquella chica le estaba sobeteando todo lo que le daba la gana y él se estaba dejando hacer.  
Decidió poner fin a aquello.

- Eh, eh, oye, tranquila eh. No hace falta que te emociones tanto. – le dijo a la aturdida chica, separándola un poco de él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Azul grisaceo…azul profundo

Sorpresa en ambos.

Ella le miró con la boca abierta, mientras levantaba un dedo acusador hacia el. Intentaba hablar pero no conseguía articular palabra alguna.

Él, al reconocerla, abrió un poco la boca para decirle cualquier barbaridad, pero no podía hablar. Buscó rápidamente una salida, pero ella aún estaba sobre sus piernas y no podía escapar.

- ¡Tú! – gritó ella, haciendo que todos los que estaban por los pasillos los mirasen.  
- Si, soy yo. O…o al menos lo era esta mañana cuando me levanté de la cama. – la apartó rápidamente y se puso de pie, cogiendo su monopatín. Se volvió hacia ella. – la próxima vez ten más cuidado. A lo mejor no estoy para hacer de colchoneta.  
Dicho esto puso el monopatín en el suelo y se fue por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Lisa permaneció un rato más en el suelo, observando como se alejaba Greg en su monopatín, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Habían pasado tres horas. Lisa dejaba los libros en la taquilla y cogía los libros de su siguiente clase. Aún tenía quince minutos para que terminara el descanso, asi que decidió irse a clase para poder coger un buen sitio. Además podría preguntarle las dudas sobre lo que estaban dando aquel trimestre

- Lisa, pasa. No esperaba que vinieses tan pronto.  
- Hola profesor Lang. – entró en la clase, dejó sus libros en una de las mesas y se acercó hasta el profesor. – Verá, es que quería preguntarle una cosa sobre…  
- ¡Profesor Lang, ya he terminado de ordenar todo esto! – gritó una voz desde el pequeño despacho que había en la habitación de al lado, que comunicaba con la clase. – Pero estos papeles no se donde dejarlos.  
De la puerta salió un joven con un montón enorme de papeles.  
- ¡Otra vez tu!  
Del susto dejó caer todos los papeles al suelo.  
- ¡oh Dios! ¡Joder! ¡¿no podrías dejar de chillar al verme?!  
- ¡Basta! – gritó el profesor - Dejad de chillar. Los dos. Gregory, tu recoge los papeles. Y tu Lisa lo vas a ayudar.  
Lisa refunfuño pero acabó arrodillándose junto a Greg para recoger los papeles.  
- Cuando acabéis quiero que los dejéis en ese fichero de la esquina. Voy a irme un momento, asi que cuando vuelva no quiero ver aquí una carnicería. Y va sobre todo por ti Gregory ¿Entendido?  
Un momento después llevaban los papeles al fichero. Greg dejó el montón en el suelo.  
- Vale, ahora te vas a poner ahí de rodillas y me vas a dar los papeles para que yo los guarde. Y nada de emocionarse como esta mañana ¿vale?  
- Ja-ja. No te lo tengas tan creído chaval.  
Lisa le pasaba los papeles y Greg los guardaba, en silencio. Hasta que a ella se le ocurrió hablar.  
- Y ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver, ¿no te parece justo que me digas algo mas sobre ti?  
Greg suspiró resignado. La miró a los ojos.  
- Me llamo Gregory House, Greg para todos. Naci en Nueva Yersey, estoy en el ultimo curso, nunca he suspendido un examen, me castigan cada dos por tres, soy el capitan del equipo de lacross y, por cierto, el jugador mas joven de la historia de esta universidad, me gusta la musica y los rolling stones y hoy llevo unos boxers negros. ¿Algo mas?  
Lisa lo miró boquiabierta por su respuesta.  
- No.  
- Vale. ¿Y si ahora eres tu la que me dice algo?  
- Pues…me llamo Lisa Cuddy, estoy en el primer curso y tampoco he suspendido nunca un examen.  
- Chachi. Entonces, como ya nos conocemos, ¿quieres dejar de hacerme preguntas?  
- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste en el bar que estudiabas también aquí?  
Greg se quedó parado, pensando la respuesta. No la miraba. Guardó el expediente que tenía en las manos y cerró el cajón lentamente. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarla.  
- Porque no me gusta que la gente se meta en mi vida.  
- Pero…  
- ¡Pero nada! Y por cierto, ¿qué parte de no hacer mas preguntas no entiendes? – Señaló los tres expedientes que quedaban. – Anda, guarda tu esos que quedan.  
Se apartó del fichero y dejó que ella los guardara. Greg bostezó de nuevo. Se volvió hacia ella y la observó. La melena le caía sobre los hombros, mientras buscaba el lugar donde dejar los expedientes. Siguió mirándola, analizando cada centímetro de su espalda, su forma, su figura, su cintura, su…

Su culo.

"Perfecto" _fue lo primero que acudió a su mente. Adoraba sus, aunque pocas, curvas. Al contrario de lo que creían todos, él prefería una chica, no como el muñeco del michelín, pero tampoco como un palillo de dientes. Le gustaban con "algo a lo que agarrarse". No podía dejar de mirarla y sentirse cada vez más atraído hacia ella._"Mierda, ¿Cómo lo sabe?" _- ¿Y a ti te gusta que te llamen Gregory?  
- Lo odio.  
- Vale, entonces te llamare Gregory…ficacion.  
- Jajajajajaj….¿que?  
- Gregorificacion House…mira, si hasta queda bien.  
- Como se te ocurra llamarme asi te…  
- ¿me qué? Hagamos un trato. Tu no me llamas Bragas de Hierro y yo no te llamo Gregorificacion. – le tendió la mano. - ¿trato hecho?  
- Eres mala. Pero trato hecho Cuddles. – le estrechó la mano.  
El timbre resonó en el pasillo de forma estridente, rompiendo la magia del momento. Se lo estaban pasando bien.  
- Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir. No tengo ganas de que el profesor Bacterio me de la bronca por llegar tarde.  
Recogió su mochila de la mesa y se dirigió hasta la puerta cuando, de repente, se quedó parado y se volvió corriendo hacia ella._

Lisa guardaba el último expediente y, mientras cerraba el cajón, sintió algo en su espalda. Una respiración en su cuello, dos ojos sin dejar de observarla.  
Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente a Greg, apenas separados por unos centímetros. Sentía la respiración tranquila de él en su cara. La miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sentía como si pudiera verla por dentro, atravesarla con su mirada. Quiso dejar de mirarle, de romper el contacto y escapar de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pero no podía moverse. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.  
- ¿Qué…que estás haciendo?  
- Nada. Solo mirarte. ¿Te molesta?  
- No pero….¿no crees que estamos un poco apretados aquí? – le puso las manos en el pecho, intentando apartarlo un poco.  
- Estás nerviosa.  
- No  
- Si  
- No  
- No  
- Si  
- ¡jajajajaa!  
- ¡Mierda! ¡Me estas liando Greg!  
- Es mi especialidad pequeña Cuddles.  
- ¿Cómo me has llamado?  
- Cuddles. Aunque si lo prefieres puedo llamarte…Bragas de Hierro ¿te gusta mas?  
- ¿bragas de hierro? ¿y eso a que viene?  
- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no te has liado todavía con nadie.  
- Esteeeeeeeeem –

- Por cierto, de nada por lo del otro día.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Le guiñó un ojo.

- Ya nos veremos Cuddles.

Habían pasado 20 minutos y estaban en plena explicación sobre los efectos de una infección mal diagnosticada en el corazón. Pero Lisa no escuchaba. Se dedicaba a mirar por los cristales que daban al pasillo, frotándose la mejilla.  
Algo se movía en la ventana. Hacía gestos raros, saltaba...parecía que quisiera llamarle la atención.  
Era Greg.  
Abrió la boca para gritarle y al momento comenzó a hacer gestos para que se callara.  
Vio como comenzaba a empañar de vaho el cristal y escribía algo en él. Cuando acabó podia leerse en el cristal:

?ogal etramot a rinev sereiuq, asiL

Lisa no entendía nada. Se hablaban por señas:

"¿Qué es eso?

¿No lo entiendes?

No

Oh, joder. Lo escribí del revés. Anda, sal de ahí un momento."

Lisa levantó la mano.  
- Profesor, ¿puedo ir al cuarto de baño?  
- Claro Lisa.

Salió de la clase y se reunió con Greg en la esquina del pasillo.  
- Ya te dije que nos veríamos pronto Cuddles.  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estábamos en medio de la clase.  
- Un clase que parecía muy aburrida. ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo?  
- Vale.  
- Venga vamos.  
- Espera, ¿ahora? No, ahora tengo clase.  
- Si, ahora. Vamos.  
- No Greg, tengo clase. ¿Esta noche?  
- No puedo, trabajo en el pub. Pero…¿y si te vienes?  
- No, tu trabajas y…  
- Na, no importa. A los viejos les caes bien, y puedes volver a probar el tequila. Y cuando salga te puedo llevar a dar una vuelta.  
- Bueno, si no te importa.  
- Claro que no. Te lo estoy diciendo por algo. – le tendió la mano. - ¿Trato hecho?  
- Trato hecho – le contestó, estrechándole la mano.

Dicho esto volvieron a sus respectivas clases…"

**Fin Flash Back**

Greg se despertó sobresaltado. La luz del día le golpeaba la cara. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para que le diera en la espalda, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonar el despertador. Lo paró con un golpe seco.  
- Maldita sea, en esta casa se han propuesto no dejarme dormir hoy.  
Se tomó una pastilla y encendió el grifo de la ducha. Mientras se calentaba el agua buscó sus vaqueros y unos boxers.  
Se metió en la ducha, debajo del chorro de agua ardiendo. Le quemaba, le hacía daño, pero ni si quiera la puso más fría. Le gustaba asi de caliente porque le daba la sensación de que cogía todas las tensiones del pasado día, y le dejaba nuevo, vacío, preparado para el nuevo día. Adoraba aquella sensación.  
Mientras pensaba. Hacia tiempo que soñaba con cosas del pasado, recuerdos de Michigan, dias buenos, días en lo que estaba con ella sin preocuparse de las consecuencias… y todo desde que había recibido la maldita carta y ella había ido a visitarlo. No quería ir, no iría, no quería y no iría, nadie iba a obligarlo…_"porque no quiero ir, ¿verdad?"_

Salió de la ducha, se vistió corriendo y salió de casa con una tostada en la boca. Ya se tomaría el café en el hospital.  
Estaba confuso, indeciso. Ya no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba consejo.

Llegó al hospital a las 9:30. se coló en el ascensor sin que lo vieran.  
Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta.

- ¡Wilson, necesito consejo! – exclamó House, irrumpiendo en el despacho.

**(Tu bi Continui, que en Vikingo Significa...Continuara)**


	4. Dudas, Consejos y Decisiones II

**Reunion de Antiguos Alumnos**

**4. Dudas, Consejos y Decisiones II**

Wilson se sobresaltó. Miraba sorprendido a House, que no dejaba de dar vueltas en el despacho como un loco, con la mano en la sien, respirando agitadamente, intentando pensar, aclarar las cien mil ideas que bullían en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, todas confusas y mezcladas, pero siempre con una más presente y cada vez más clara.

- House, ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Trabajo aquí Wilson, me extraña que no te acuerdes.  
- Ya pero…son las 9:30 de la mañana…es muy temprano.  
- No tenia sueño.  
- ¿Qué? ¡Ja! Venga ya House, te he visto por las mañanas, y aun sin tener sueño eres capaz de quedarte en casa viendo la tele o jugando a la game boy con tal de perder el tiempo. Adoras hacer de rabiar a Cuddy. Y como hoy tampoco tienes ningún caso importante pues…

House se paró de repente ante Wilson y lo miró a los ojos. En ellos había un brillo distinto. Pensativo, indeciso, preocupado, desesperado y…

- ¡Hay dios mío! ¡Esto es por…!  
- ¡SSSShhhhh! ¡Cállate la boca o se enteraran todos!  
- ¿Enserio?  
House se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla que tenía detrás de él.  
- Si.  
- Pero… ¿seguro?  
- Antes no pero ahora… - respiró hondo, aquello le costaba horrores. – si.  
- ¡Jojou! ¿Y cual es el problema?  
- Pues…no lo se.  
- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?  
- Desde que recibí una carta de Michigan  
- ¿A si? Cuenta, cuenta….

House le contó a Wilson todo lo que había pasado cuando recibió la carta, cuando ella fue a su casa, como casi le besa, y también todo lo que les ocurrió en el pasado, como se conocieron, como ella descubrió quien era él y lo que les pasó en aquel año nuevo…

La cara de Wilson era todo un poema. Había pasado por todo un abanico de estados, desde sorpresa hasta incredulidad, con algunos momentos de risas ante las situaciones que le contaba.

Cuando terminó de contarle toda la historia, House se miraba los zapatos y Wilson observaba las carpetas, ambos pensativos.

- Ya decía yo que llevabas unas semanas un poco rarito… ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer House?  
- Pues…no lo se.  
- Si tú lo tienes claro no veo problemas.  
- Ya pero es que… - miró a Wilson. – Oye Jimmy…tú que eres tan bueno, santo, guapo, inteligente, adorable, triunfador y todo ese rollo…  
- Dios… a no… ¿Qué estas tramando? – le preguntó, apartándose un poco de la mesa.  
- ¿Me ayudas? Tú eres experto en eso…  
- Si, claro, soy tan experto que me he divorciado ya tres veces.  
- No cariño, lo del hack-trick de divorcios es porque no supiste tener el Gusipooh sin salir a pasear.  
- ¿Gusipooh? ¿Que ha pasado con los MiniJimmys?  
- Na, es que ahora en vez de MiniJimmy es GusiPooh…es mas adorable.  
- ¿Y el MiniGreggo?  
- Ahora es GusiLuz…- hizo una pausa. - ¡No me cambies de tema! ¿Qué hago Wilson?  
- Hijo, no se, vosotros sabréis…  
- Por primera vez no se que hacer, no se que decirle….

En ese momento entró Chase en el despacho.  
- Hombre House, estas aquí. Te necesito.  
- Joder, ¿Qué te pica Canguro? ¿Se te ha acabado el anticaspa y quieres que te deje del mío?  
- Tenemos un nuevo caso.  
House se levantó.  
- Pues nada, ya seguiremos esta interesantísima charla mas tarde.  
Y salió del despacho detrás de Chase. Foreman y Cameron habían ido a un curso que no sabían cuanto iba a durar, al menos dos o tres semanas, así que aquel caso lo llevarían solos.

Cuddy trabajaba en su despacho, firmaba altas, tratamientos, cheques, de forma autómata. Hacía dos semanas que había estado en casa de House y casi le besa…se sentía rara porque no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que les había pasado juntos en aquellos días de la universidad.

En aquellos tiempos él era tan…como ahora. Si, era como ahora, pero con un punto divertido, alegre, arriesgado, le encantaba gastar bromas (no siempre de mal gusto), el deporte (a veces corrían juntos por el campus), la música, el cine, leer, las motos…básicamente igual, pero en versión joven…y con dos piernas sanas, incluso solía estar de buen humor.  
Le encantaba cuando salían juntos, al cine, a dar un paseo al parque, a tomar un café, él se había llegado a mostrar incluso cariñoso y amable. Era tan distinto. A veces iba a buscarle al pub, pasaba allí unas horas, mientras él terminaba, charlando con el grupo de amigos que estaban allí cada día, sin falta. Le caían bien, y siempre estaban metiéndose con ella y con Greg, intentando que se picaran. Eran momentos agradables que solían terminar con un largo paseo en moto por las calles de la ciudad, con ella agarrada muy fuerte a la espalda de él, agitados por el fuerte viento, a toda velocidad, sintiendo el subidón de adrenalina gritando, clavándole las uñas en los costados a Greg y escuchando su risa que acababa mezclándose con la de ella.

Pero luego estaban aquellos otros días, en los que estaba de tal mal humor que ni siquiera podía hablarse con él. Aunque nunca le hubiera hecho ni dicho nada, eran días en los que no hablaban, porque a la mínima él acababa saltando, discutían, y House acababa por decirle algo ofensivo, hiriente, y se peleaban durante unas horas, hasta que él volvía y le pedía perdón.

Echaba tantísimo de menos a aquel Greg House…aquellos tiempos despreocupados, sin dolor ni pastillas…solo ellos.  
Y desde hacía dos semanas, él había estado muy raro. Nervioso, pensativo. La pierna le dolía mucho más conforme avanzaba el invierno, pero sabía que era algo más que aquello. La evitaba mucho más, y a veces lo pillaba mirándola cuando se giraba o creía que no le veía. Entonces se acercaba a él, y se quedaba mudo, sin habla. Le encantaba hacerle tartamudear por la sorpresa de haber sido pillado.

Necesitaba saber que era lo que le rondaba por la cabeza…y si le pasaba algo sabía que solo había una persona a la que se lo contaría…y precisamente estaba pasando frente a su despacho en aquel mismo instante

- ¡Wilson!

Wilson se giró sobresaltado, buscando quien le llamaba. La vio en la puerta del despacho. Se acercó a ella preguntándose que querría de él en aquel momento.  
- ¿Qué pasa Cuddy?  
- Pasemos a mi despacho.  
Wilson entró al despacho detrás de Cuddy. Ella se sentó en la mesa, mientras Wilson se quedó de pie, con las manos en el respaldo de la silla que había frente a la de Cuddy.  
- Siéntate Wilson. Hablemos.  
- No… prefiero estar de pie… - contestó Wilson, no muy convencido de que era lo que quería de él, aunque podía imaginarse de que se trataba.  
- Bien, como quieras. – Estaba de espaldas a la pared, mirando por la ventana mientras hablaba. – James… tu que eres tan bueno, santo, guapo, inteligente, adorable, triunfador y todo eso…  
A Wilson aquel discurso le sonaba de algo.  
Retrocedió un par de par de pasos, hasta quedar en el centro del despacho  
- Ah no…tu también no… ¿que tramas?  
- Pues - se dio la vuelta y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Greg?  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ "Nos ha pillado…espera, ¿le ha llamado Greg?"_ – House está igual que siempre…no se de que me estás hablando.  
- Vamos James, tu eres el único amigo de Greg, y si le pasa algo y se lo cuenta a alguien, se que es a ti al que se lo contaría. Así que no me mientas y dime que le pasa.  
- Nada… la pierna le duele más ahora que hay más hum…  
- No es eso y lo sabes.  
- ¿Y tú que crees que le pasa?  
Comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado para otro detrás de la mesa, nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior y manoseando el collar. En su cabeza pensaba que era lo que creía que realmente le pasaba a él…pero por alguna razón solo podía pensar en algo que le pasaba a ella y que influía en él.  
- Yo n…no lo se. – dijo un momento más tarde, cuando paró de moverse, mirándole a los ojos.  
- Cuddy, ¿te das cuenta de que estás llamando a House por su nombre?  
- ¿Quién, yo? Wilson, yo nunca he llamado a Greg por su nombre, yo siempre llamo a Greg por su apellido…  
- Lo estás volviendo a hacer.  
- Oh, joder.  
- Lisa… ¿estás enamorada de él?  
- Si… - contestó, mirando la mesa y poniéndose colorada.  
- Hay dios mío… ¿seguro?  
- Creo que si…  
- ¿Y desde cuando estás segura?  
- Pues desde que fui a verlo a su casa…  
- Cuenta, cuenta….

Lisa le contó toda la historia, la misma que le había contado House un rato antes en su despacho, solo que vista desde el punto de vista de ella, y se dio cuenta de cosas que ni siquiera House sabía, porque había ido a casa de él aquella noche…Wilson la escuchaba con toda la atención que podía, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados.

- Es…increíble.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Que lo aguantes de esa manera con todo lo que os ha pasado juntos.  
- La práctica de la universidad supongo. – consultó su reloj y luego miró la puerta por cuarta vez.  
- Lisa, ¿tienes una reunión o esperas a alguien?  
- No, ¿por qué lo dices?  
- Lo decía porque has mirado la hora y la puerta cuatro veces en cinco minutos.  
- Bueno, en realidad si espero a alguien. Son las 10:30 y no quiero que House se me escape cuando aparezca. Quiero gritarle en medio de la entrada sin que se lo espere.  
- Dios, al final va a resultar que disfrutáis gritándoos. – dijo, aguantando un poco la risa.  
- En fin, voy a ver si hay muchas consultas que endilgarle para hoy.  
Cuddy se levantó y Wilson comenzó a reírse. Conforme más cerca estaba de la puerta, más se reía, hasta que cuando cogió el pomo de la puerta se le podía escuchar desde el pasillo de las consultas.  
Cuddy se volvió hacia él, enfadada.  
-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te hago gracia o estas tonto?  
- Es que…es que… - se limpió las lágrimas – Verás, House llegó aquí a las 9:30.  
Cuddy lo miró con los ojos abiertos.  
- No. ¿En serio?  
- Si. Y tiene un caso.  
- ¿Dónde está?  
- En su despacho.  
Cuddy abrió la puerta y salió disparada de allí. Wilson la persiguió corriendo tras ella, hasta que la alcanzó en el ascensor.  
- ¿Dónde vas?  
- Al despacho de House. Tengo que verlo.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Para creer que está aquí.

Cuddy llegó a la puerta del despacho, y se quedó un rato parada, en silencio, antes de entrar. Wilson había entrado en su despacho. El pasillo, la sala de diagnóstico, todo en aquella planta estaba en silencio, tan solo un leve murmullo al fondo, en la zona de las habitaciones, donde seguramente las enfermeras atendían a algún paciente ingresado. Era un día bastante tranquilo en el hospital, quitando el pequeño lío en las consultas que estaba por llegar.  
Se volvió hacia el cristal del despacho de House, pero tenía las persianas echadas, y estaba a oscuras. Decidió entrar a ver que hacía y así poder gritarle que fuera a las consultas.  
Estaba sentado en su sillón. Todo estaba completamente a oscuras. Cuddy se puso junto a él y lo observó. Estaba serio, y se pasaba la mano izquierda por la sien, mientras mantenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, o puede que en la pata de la mesa, no estaba segura, y tenía unas grandes ojeras, de no haber dormido bien aquella noche. Su respiración era tranquila, suave, pero a ratos se entrecortaba, y se volvía más fuerte y su cara se torcía por el dolor. Se fijó en que tenía su mano derecha en la pierna; arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, aprieta, haz presión, afloja, respira hondo, vuelve a empezar. Parecía tan concentrado en aquello en lo que estuviera pensando que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que ella estaba allí.  
Preocupada, se arrodilló a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- House. – lo zarandeó un poco. – hey House, ¿estás bien?  
- ¿Qué? – miró un poco desorientado a su alrededor. Vio a Cuddy y se enderezó en la silla. - ¡Dios Cuddy, que susto! ¿qué haces aquí?  
- Comprobar el milagro.  
- ¿Milagro? ¿Qué milagro?  
- Este. Has llegado a tu hora por primera vez en toda tu vida, digno de aparecer en la Biblia.  
- Ja, ja, muy graciosa jefa. – vio que estaba de rodillas junto a él, regalándole una buena visión de su escote.  
- Esteeeem…House, deja de mirarme las tetas tan descaradamente.  
- No, si yo no te estoy mirando nada.  
Cuddy le cogió la cara y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos.  
- Deja de mirarme las tetas, ahora. Te vas a quedar tonto y bizco de tanto mirar.  
- Ñam. – contestó House, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.  
- ¿Tienes caso?  
- Si, tengo al Canguro haciendo pruebas.  
- ¿Y los otros dos?  
- Pues la Hermana Superiora de las Carmelitas Descalzas y el Doctor Mandingo están haciendo un curso, no se donde ni de qué. A ver si así espabila y le entra la fiebre de la selva, es la única que le falta.  
- ¿Y tienes al pobre Chase haciendo todo el trabajo? Ve y lo ayudas.  
- No.  
- Pues vete a pasar consultas.  
- No quiero ver a cuatro zumbaos con mp3 y game boys en el culo y a las madres pesadas con crios lloricas que no paran de sonarse los mocos. ¿No puede hacerlo otro? Seguro que tienes a más de la mitad de tus empleados esperando ansiosos a que les digas que pueden ir a pasar consulta.  
- Y yo quiero que seas tu el que las pases.

Dicho esto se levantó y salió del despacho dejando a House con dos palmos de narices. Cogió su bastón, se puso de pie todo lo rápido que pudo y salió tras ella.

- ¡Espera! – le gritó desde la puerta.

Cuddy respiró hondo, puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió ligeramente. Wilson asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de su despacho, alertado por los gritos. House se acercó a Cuddy, y al ponerse a su altura la apuntó con un dedo acusador

- No me dejes con la palabra en la boca, y no me des la espalda.  
- Soy tu jefa, y hago lo que me da la gana. – y volvió a darse la vuelta.  
- Ah, no, tú no me dejas aquí tirado. – apenas tardó en ponerse a su altura, incluso a sacarle algo de ventaja.  
- Joder House, ve más despacio.  
- Cariño, ¿no recuerdas que me entreno para correr la maratón de este año? Recuerda que soy el campeón de los últimos cinco años.  
- Claro, ¿eso era antes, o después de volverte un hijo de puta insufrible y egocéntrico? – Volvieron a pararse.  
- Cuddy, debes recordar que lo soy desde que nací. Es mi segundo nombre, no me lo gastes. ¿Y tú desde cuando eres tan aburrida que ni si quiera sabes beber tequila como hacíamos antes?  
- Desde que soy directora. Yo he madurado, tu no, te quedaste estancado en los… ¿diecisiete? ¿O eran los ocho? Ya ni siquiera me acuerdo.  
- Hoy creo que estoy en los diecisiete, - se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído. – pequeña Cuddles. – al separarse le guiñó un ojo y sonrió pícaramente.  
Cuddy le miró con la boca abierta.  
- ¿Qué me has llamado?  
- Cuddles, pero, si lo prefieres, puedo llamarte Bragas de Hierro, ¿Te gusta más?  
- Como se te ocurra llamarme así te…te…  
- ¿Me qué?  
- Te llamaré Gregorificacion, ¿te gusta?  
- Oh, pequeña Cuddles, que mala eres.  
- Sabes que tengo un buen maestro.  
- ¿A si? ¿Y qué más has aprendido?  
- ¡Hey, chicos, esperadme!  
House y Cuddy se volvieron sobresaltados. Wilson corría por el pasillo hacía ellos. Debía de haberlos seguido.  
- ¿De qué estáis hablando?  
- ¡Quieto ahí Wilson! – le gritaron House y Cuddy. Wilson se paró al momento.  
- ¡Pedazo de Maruja cotilla! – le gritó House, apuntándole con el dedo - ¿¡No puedes quedarte en tu despacho a cuidar a los monstruitos pelones o a liarme un par de porros para la fiesta de esta noche?! ¡No, tenías que venir a cotillear! ¡Vete a tirarte a alguna enfermera en el armario de las escobas, que esta semana lo tienes libre!  
Wilson les miró un poco asustado, y un segundo después se dio la vuelta y volvió a su despacho.  
- Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? A si, ahora tú ibas a besarme.  
- Ja, ja, muy gracioso House, pero no cuela.  
- Vaya, creía que colaría tras el momento de distracción.  
- Vete a pasar consulta.  
- No.  
- Vete a pasar consultas. Ahora.  
- ¿Y si no que?  
- Te…te despediré.  
- ¡Ja! Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no me vas a despedir. No lo hizo Vogler, la comisión no me retiró la licencia cuando tuvo ocasión, no me despediste con lo de Tritter, ¿Qué me hace pensar que lo harás ahora?  
- ¿Por ejemplo que estoy harta de ti, de tus bromas pesadas, de tu insolencia y de que seas un vago? ¿te vale? Te crees que eres el rey, el amo y señor del hospital, pero esa soy yo.  
- ¿A si? Eso ya lo veremos pequeña Cuddles. Si no me libras de pasar consulta, no te diré quien difundió el rumor de que eres hermafrodita.  
- Si ese rumor no existe.  
- Pero lo habrá.  
- House, ve a pasar consulta. Ahora.  
- ¡La directora Cuddy es hermafrodita! – gritó House. - ¡Por eso tiene las tetas como dos carretas y el culo como un portaviones!  
Cuddy agarró con fuerza a House del brazo, clavándole las uñas, y le hizo bajar la cabeza, hasta que quedara a su altura.  
- Me tienes hasta las narices House, estoy harta de tus bromitas de crío estúpido.  
- Cuddy – de repente se habían puesto muy serios. – Suéltame el brazo. Me estás haciendo daño.  
- Me da igual hacerte daño. – le contestó, apretándole aun más el brazo. - No pienso tolerar que me trates así porque no quieres pasar las consultas, que, por cierto, son tu obligación como médico de este hospital.  
House se soltó de ella con un movimiento brusco del brazo. Cuando se liberó, se frotó la mano por la zona que ella había sujetado.  
- Me da exactamente igual hasta donde estés de harta de mi. Te recuerdo que soy así, y que no pienso cambiar.  
- Verás House, tu eres el jefe del departamento de diagnóstico de este hospital, pero yo soy la directora, soy la que manda, y te obligaré a pasar esas consultas, quieras o no, porque si no, te despediré.  
- Me tienes hasta las narices. – ambos se hablaban en voz baja, suficiente para que solo lo escuchasen ellos, los dos estaban furiosos. Estaban muy cerca, con las narices casi rozando. - De ti y de tu manía de recordarme que eres mi jefa. Ya se que eres la mandamás, y también recuerdo muy bien que tu eres la que me salvó la vida dos veces y la que me dio trabajo cuando nadie más lo hacía, pero no me da la gana de que me lo estés recordando cada vez que respire, porque me amarga. Y además, me da igual trabajar en este maldito hospital porque me las puedo arreglar muy bien solo.  
- Eres mi empleado, y harás lo que yo te diga. Y te salvé la vida porque eras mi paciente, mi empleado y mi amigo, y no te iba a dejar morir, por mucho que te doliese que te jodiera la pierna. Solo quiero que hagas tu trabajo.  
- Mira Cuddy, que estés de los nervios o de mala leche no implica que las pagues conmigo. Desde hace unas dos semanas no paras de mandarme consultas, casos aburridos, ¿y todo para que? ¿para que no me acerque a ti?  
- ¡TE RECUERDO QUE ESTE ES TU TRABAJO, O LO HACES O TE DESPIDO! ¡Y NO, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MI PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE LO HACES ME DESTROZAS LOS NERVIOS!  
- ¡MIRA CUDDY, QUE TU MALDITO TRATAMIENTO DE FERTILIDAD NO DIERA RESULTADO NO TE DA DERECHO A PAGARLAS CONMIGO!

Cuddy le miró con la boca abierta. Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas. House le miró a los ojos, también con la boca abierta, sorprendido de sus propias palabras. Intentó decirle algo para intentar arreglarlo, pero ella se le adelantó, firme, sin vacilar, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho, apuntándole, y dándole golpecitos conforme hablaba.  
- Estás suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta año nuevo, y no quiero verte asomar las narices por aquí porque entonces estarás definitivamente despedido. Ya te avisaré de cuando vuelves. A ver como te las apañas. Largo, vete a casa. Ahora.  
House intentó protestar, decir algo, pero ella se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor para ir a su despacho. House la miró alejarse, sin saber que hacer.  
Entonces ella se volvió y se miraron a los ojos.  
- ¿Sabes qué House?  
- ¿Qué?  
- Hecho de menos a Greg. Al Greg House que yo conocí en la universidad. ¿Qué le ha pasado?  
Se miraron a los ojos, sin contestar, sin saber que decir. Ella volvió a darse la vuelta y entró en el ascensor.

Ambos se sentían fatal por lo que acababa de pasar y en el fondo sabían el porqué.

House entró en su despacho, recogió sus cosas y se fue a casa.

Chase salió del laboratorio. Le había hecho las pruebas al paciente, y esperaba los resultados. Se frotó los ojos y entró en el despacho a tomarse un café.  
Se volvió y miró al despacho de House, pero estaba vacío.  
_"Estará durmiendo en las consultas. Mejor, más tranquilidad para mi."_ pensó, mientras se sentaba en la silla y removía el café.

Había pasado como media hora. La taza de café estaba vacía, y por la mesa había papeles, carpetas, y una revista de cine que Chase se entretenía en leer hasta que le avisaran del laboratorio. Le extrañaba que House no hubiera vuelto aún, o que no se le oyera gritarle a Cuddy en el pasillo. Cerró la revista, aburrido, y cogió el crucigrama sin acabar del periódico del pasado día. Se dio cuenta de que House se había puesto a completarlo, pero solo había rellenado 3 palabras, y comenzó a morder el boli mientras leía. Además, ni siquiera lo había hecho bien. Mediante flechas, había sacado las palabras a los bordes. _5 vertical: estupefaciente._ Respuesta: Las tetas de Cuddy. _3 horizontal: ruido molesto._ Respuesta: Wilson cortándose las uñas de los pies por las mañanas. _8 horizontal: contrario de listo._ Respuesta: Chase. Esa era la única que encajaba en las casillas. Cabreado por aquella última respuesta, y divertido por las otras dos, tiró el periódico al otro extremo de la mesa, dejó la taza en el fregadero y se fue al laboratorio, para ver si ya tenían los resultados, cuando, de repente, comenzó a sonarle el busca. Lo miró y corrió a la habitación del paciente.

- ¡Necesito ayuda! – gritó Chase, mientras entraba en la habitación.  
Wilson estaba leyendo unos expedientes en el mostrador de las enfermeras cuando escuchó a Chase, y corrió a ayudarle.  
- ¿Qué pasa Chase?  
- Hay que intubarle.  
- Tiene una crisis diabética. Dame 3 miligramos de insulina.  
Chase le pasó la jeringa. Wilson se la puso y retiró la cama de la pared y le quitó las almohadas para que Chase pudiera intubarlo.  
Consiguieron detener la crisis y que volviese a respirar.  
- Seguramente los pulmones estarán resentidos. Tendremos que conectarlo al respirador. Voy a llamar a la enfermera.  
- Wilson. – lo llamó Chase. Se volvió y se miraron a los ojos. - ¿Dónde está House?  
- ¿No está aquí?  
- No.  
- Hay dios mío.  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿sabes dónde está?  
- Vamos al despacho de Cuddy. Ella sabrá donde está.  
Salieron de la habitación, llamaron a la enfermera y se fueron al despacho de Cuddy.  
_"Ojala House no la haya cagado"_ pensó Wilson.

Cuddy estaba tumbada en el despacho, con la mano en la frente, mirando al techo. Pensaba en la discusión con House. Ella le había echado en cara el haberle salvado la vida, el tenerlo contratado, que no hiciera su trabajo, que la sacara de quicio. Él, que ella le recordara que le salvó la vida, que pagaba sus días malos con él, y que pagaba con él su rabia por no quedarse embarazada. Todo aquello era cierto, pero… ¿sería verdad aquello último? ¿Era cierto que ella pagaba su dolor con él?  
Se frotó los ojos. No había llorado, se había aguantado las ganas, y al final le había dicho que se fuera a casa. Seguramente volvería al día siguiente, subiéndose por las paredes de puro aburrimiento, y ella conseguiría que él pasara consulta, pero aun así le vendría bien un pequeño susto.  
Se acariciaba el estómago de forma casi automática, inconsciente. Le había dicho que echaba de menos al Greg de la universidad. ¿Era verdad? Si. Con él se lo pasaba tan bien aquellos días… en el fondo, cada vez que miraba a House cuando se metían uno con otro podía verlo de nuevo en sus ojos, no había cambiado nunca, pero era distinto. Se había vuelto más cerrado con el paso del tiempo, y tras lo de su pierna y lo de Stacy se volvió totalmente hermético, pero en el fondo ella sabía que el crío de la universidad que ella conoció seguía allí, escondido, temeroso de volver a salir a dar una vuelta porque pueden volver a hacerle daño.  
La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, y entraron Wilson y Chase, el primero preocupado, el segundo enfadado. Cuddy se levantó y se colocó bien la falda y el jersey.  
- ¿Qué queréis?  
- ¿Dónde está House, Cuddy? – preguntó Chase.  
- En su casa.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué se ha ido allí?  
- Lo he cesado de empleo y sueldo hasta año nuevo.  
- ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Lisa? – le preguntó Wilson.  
Se sentaron y Cuddy les contó toda la historia, lo que había pasado después de que Wilson volviera a su despacho, con la consiguiente explicación a Chase sobre lo del tratamiento de fertilidad de Cuddy.  
- Lo…lo siento, por lo de... – le dijo Chase, que no sabía que decir.  
- No importa. La cuestión es que no pienso permitir que siga haciendo lo que le de la gana en el hospital. Se merece un escarmiento.  
- Lisa, en eso estoy de acuerdo, soy el primero que le quita todos los juguetes a House, pero déjalo que vuelva al hospital. Foreman y Cameron no están, y Chase está solo. Esta mañana les ha llegado un caso y el solo no puede llevarlo, necesita ayuda.  
- Ahora estás libre, ¿no Wilson? – le preguntó Cuddy.  
- Si.  
- Pues entonces tú ayudarás a Chase.  
- ¿Qué? – Chase se puso de pie. – No, él no. – miró a Wilson. – No es por nada Wilson. Verás Cuddy, Wilson es oncólogo, el experto en estas cosas es House.  
- No voy a dejar que House vuelva, se creerá que puede hacer lo que le de la gana conmigo.  
- Ya Cuddy, pero el experto en estos casos es House, le necesito aquí para que resuelva el caso o ese tío se muere. Él es el único que puede resolver el caso.  
Cuddy se puso de pie y se miraron a los ojos.  
- O resuelves el caso con Wilson o se lo pasas a otro. Tú decides.  
Tras un momento, Chase se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho.  
Wilson y Cuddy se miraron a los ojos.  
- Wilson, sabes que es lo mejor que podía hacer para que se le bajen los humos.  
- Puede ser. Necesita una lección de humildad, pero puede que ni Chase ni yo podamos resolver este caso solos.  
Y salió del despacho. Corrió hasta alcanzar a Chase.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
- Voy a buscar a House.

House entró en su casa. Se quitó el casco, tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y se acercó al armario junto a la escalera. Respiró hondo mientras ponía la mano en el pomo._ "Una…dos…tres"_ rápidamente abrió el armario, tiró dentro la chupa y volvió a cerrar en el mismo momento en el que todas las cosas del armario se le venían encima, haciendo un fuerte ruido al chocar con la puerta. _"Tengo que decirle a Wilson que lo ordene"_ pensó.  
Se quitó los tenis, dejó uno en el salón, el otro en medio del pasillo. Todo estaba por medio, ¿qué más daba un poco más? Fue a su cuarto y se puso un jersey y el pantalón del pijama. No iba a salir a ningún sitio, así que mejor ponerse cómodo.  
Después fue al cuarto de baño. Le seguía doliendo la cabeza, y decidió meter la cabeza debajo del grifo de agua helada para despejarse.  
Fue a la cocina en busca de algo para el dolor de cabeza que no fuese vicodina, pero lo único que tenía en los estantes era whisky, un par de botellas de tequila empezadas, y una botella de bourbon que ni siquiera recordaba tener. Abrió el estante de al lado, pero lo único que había era pan bimbo y nocilla. Se acercó a la nevera para buscar algo más.  
La nevera estaba un poco vacía. Había un par de trozos de pizza que tiró a la basura. No le apetecía demasiado. Encontró dos manzanas, una naranja, un poco de jamón cocido, algo de queso y una botella de leche que aún estaba casi entera. Con eso tendría para sobrevivir hasta el día siguiente.  
Sacó algo de pan bimbo y se hizo sándwich de nocilla, machacó una vicodina y la puso en el sándwich, y, mientras se lo comía, se calentó un vaso de leche.  
Fue hasta el salón con el vaso caliente y se sentó en el sofá. Tiró una camiseta a una silla cercana y dejó el bastón en el suelo. Le dolía la pierna, y la cabeza le zumbaba, y no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo. Se tomó otra pastilla y se bebió el vaso de un trago. Lo dejó sobre la mesa, se desperezó y se tumbó bocarriba en el sofá. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y comenzó a frotarse la sien. La cabeza le bullía en cientos de pensamientos, todos sobre lo mismo: Michigan, la fiesta, el hospital, la pelea, Lisa…estaba preocupado por ella, por como se había sentido, por lo que le había dicho… _"Espera un momento House, ¿estás pensando en Lisa? ¿Y preocupándote por ella?"_ Vale, si, cierto que otras veces pensaba en ella, pero no era igual. Estaba… ¿preocupado por lo que le había dicho y por como se podía sentir ahora? Eso era muy raro _"Dios, esto se extiende y va a peor"_ en el fondo sabía lo que era, pero no quería, o no sabía si quería aceptarlo. Se pasaba los días y las noches pensando en lo mismo, en la fiesta, en michigan y en ella, en aquello que siempre había estado ahí, que nunca había desaparecido y que ahora se hacía más fuerte. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, pero no podía dejar de pensarlo aunque quisiera.  
Sabía que se había pasado recordándole que no conseguía quedarse embarazada, pero ella también era una pesada con su manía de que pasara él precisamente las consultas. Seguro que cualquier estudiante de primero estaría allí plantado dando saltos para que Cuddy le dejara las consultas.  
Seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que le había pasado con Cuddy. Era como una especie de vacío y presión en el estómago y el pecho al mismo tiempo. Se tumbó de costado en el sofá, y encogió las piernas. Estaba medio dormido cuando empezó a escuchar de nuevo aquella voz en su cabeza.

_"Reconócelo. Otra vez te está pasando._

_No lo se…_

_¿Y porqué no se lo dices?_

_No se… ¿y si ella ya no…?_

_Vamos Greg, en el fondo nunca lo has dejado del todo, incluso con Stacy._

_Pero ahora no es lo mismo…_

_¿Quién ha dicho que no?_

_Supongo que nadie…_

_Reconócelo._

_La quieres. Estás enamorado de ella._

_Si."_

Y se quedó dormido.

Wilson estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Chase. No decían mucho. Chase sabía la dirección. La radio estaba encendida, no demasiado alta. Chase canturreaba las canciones de la radio mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante, intentando distraerse. Wilson, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido aquel día.  
Había descubierto que todo aquello que él le decía a House para picarlo desde que se conocían era cierto. House estaba enamorado de Cuddy, y lo mejor es que ella lo estaba de él, pero por miedo a que les hicieran daño, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirse nada. Siempre se estaban picando, gritando, la mayoría de las veces por las consultas, más por diversión o aburrimiento que por otra cosa. Disfrutaban con eso. Pero llevaban dos semanas muy raros. House parecía ponerse nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca o incluso cuando le tocaba, y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirándola cuando ella no miraba (siempre y cuando House no estuviese escondido para no pasar consulta), y con Cuddy pasaba otro tanto de lo mismo; parecía que, sabiendo que House se ponía nervioso, se acercara a él a propósito, y que le rozara para ver como reaccionaba, aunque también lo hacía, no solo por diversión, sino porque ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él, y, en un intento porque no se diese cuenta ella decidía picarlo primero. Y además, cuando House estaba de espaldas o no se daba cuenta, ella se dedicaba a mirarle el culo, o los ojos, o la cara, o la boca, o las manos… se querían, pero no entendía el porque de que ninguno lo dijera, la excusa del daño ya la atenía muy vista. Y encima el torpe de House, siempre metiendo la pata y cagándola en los peores momentos. De vez en cuando podría callarse, pero no, el no, el tiene que recordarle lo de su embarazo, montarle el lio del año y creer que se irá de rosas.  
Lo peor sería la casa, no por el desorden, en House eso era como los pájaros en primavera, sino por el propio House. No sabía como se lo iban encontrar. Tenían dos posibilidades, una buena y otra mala. La buena sería que estuviese borracho, la mala… que estuviese borracho.

Chase dobló la esquina y llegaron a la calle de House. Aparcaron en la esquina. Junto a las escaleras estaba aparcada la moto de House.  
- ¿Tocamos?  
- No, yo sigo teniendo la llave.  
Wilson buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó un llavero enorme.  
- W…Wilson… ¿por qué tienes tantas llaves?  
- La del hotel…la del coche…la del despacho…la del armario de las escobas…el cuarto de calderas…a si, aquí está.  
Metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta despacio. Todo estaba a oscuras y muy desordenado. _"Típico de House"_ pensó Wilson. Chase y él entraron sin hacer demasiado ruido, mientras intentaban acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Todas las persianas estaban bajadas, excepto una por la que entraba un poco de luz. La habitación estaba desordenada, un par de camisetas en las sillas, un par de tenis cada uno tirado en una punta del salón, papeles, libros…pero no veían a House por ningún lado.  
- ¿Dónde crees que estará?  
- Vamos a buscarlo. Y ten cuidado, no sea que esté tirado en el suelo y le pises.  
No habían dado ni un paso cuando escucharon un rumor. Un ruido suave.  
- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un gato? – preguntó Chase.  
- No puede ser…House lo único que tiene es a Steve, y no hace ese ruido.  
Se quedaron callados y volvieron a oirlo, esta vez algo más fuerte.  
- Parece que es del sofá. – dijo Chase.  
Se acercaron lentamente al sofá. Allí estaba durmiendo House, hecho casi una bola, con la boca un poco abierta.  
- Voy a despertarlo. – Dijo Chase.  
- No… déjame que ya lo despierto yo.  
Wilson se fue a la cocina. Chase escuchó el agua del grifo, y un momento después apareció Wilson con una olla pequeña hasta arriba de agua ardiendo.  
- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?  
- Despertarlo.  
Dicho esto, le echó el agua a House, cayéndole la mayoría en la cara. House se despertó sobresaltado, hizo un movimiento brusco y se cayó al suelo.  
- Arriba Bello Durmiente.  
- ¡Joder Wilson! ¡Prefería el beso! – Se levantó del suelo con el bastón en la mano. - ¿No tenías una forma más sutil de despertarme?  
- Tranquilo cariño, la próxima vez te tiraré cubitos de hielo.  
- Ja ja.  
- House, te está sangrando la nariz. – le dijo Chase.  
- ¿Qué? – Se pasó los dedos por la nariz. Manchados de sangre. Miró el bastón. Había caído encima del mango. – Genial Wilson.  
Se fue hasta el cuarto de baño seguido de Chase y Wilson. Metió la cara debajo del grifo intentando quitarse un poco de sangre de la cara. Luego cogió una toalla blanca e hizo presión en la nariz. Volvieron al salón y House se sentó en el sofá junto a Chase y Wilson.  
- ¿Y a que se debe esta agradable visita?  
- House, el paciente está peor. Necesitamos tu ayuda. – dijo Chase.  
- Ya no es mi caso. Cuddy me ha echado. Ocúpate tu solo.  
- House, no puedo solo.  
- Mira Chase, llevas más de tres años conmigo, así que una de dos, o has aprendido algo o no has aprendido nada. Tienes capacidad de hacerlo solo. Y si necesitas ayuda, que te ayude Wilson, ahora no tiene ningún monstruito calvo que consolar. Además, Cuddy no me deja pisar el hospital.  
- House, el experto en diagnóstico eres tu, no yo. – le dijo Wilson. – por favor.  
- Además, te traigo la historia – dijo Chase, tendiéndole la carpeta.  
House respiró hondo. Se quitó la toalla de la cara. Ya no sangraba. Se tomó una pastilla y miró la carpeta.  
- Diagnóstico diferencial. – dijo, cogiendo la carpeta.  
- Ingresó con dolor en las articulaciones, vómitos y algo de fiebre.  
- Chase, estaba en el hospital cuando lo ingresaste, lo que quiero saber es lo que pasó después.  
- Le hice unos cultivos para descartar virus e infecciones y un análisis de orina. Le puse antibióticos de amplio espectro para que le bajara la fiebre y ganar tiempo. Mandé las pruebas al laboratorio y una media hora más tarde le dio una crisis diabética y entró en parada respiratoria. Lo intubamos. Tiene la tensión irregular, la fiebre le ha subido, y en las pruebas no salen infecciones ni virus.  
- ¿Y que puede provocar una crisis diabética que derive en un fallo respiratorio?  
- Pues…algo auto inmune. – dijo Wilson.  
- Kawasaki. También podría ser leucemia.  
- ¿Leucemia? Si apenas tiene algún síntoma. – contestó Wilson.  
- Podría estar en una fase inicial, a lo mejor muestra solo algunos síntomas. – dijo Chase.  
- Una granulomatosis.  
- Pues nada, pruebas para la leucemia, una punción, pruebas para descartar el Kawasaki y la granulomatosis y ponle esteroides.  
- Vale. Vámonos, cuanto antes comencemos con las pruebas antes le curaremos. – dijo Chase, levantándose.  
- Vete al coche Chase, ahora voy yo. – le dijo Wilson.  
Chase salió de casa de House y fue al coche. Wilson se volvió hacia House.  
- ¿Por qué no cerraste el pico y fuiste a pasar consultas?  
- Porque no me gustan. Son aburridas. Y ella lo sabe.  
- Y si te hubieras aguantado ahora estarías en el hospital resolviendo el caso, no aquí aburrido.  
- Y ella sabe que estoy hasta las narices de que me recuerde a cada paso que es mi jefa y que me va a despedir si no hago lo que me manda. Y tú también lo sabes.  
- Y tú sabes que a ella le duele que le recuerdes que no logra ser madre. – le contestó Wilson, fulminándolo con la mirada.  
House bajó la cabeza y se miró los pies.  
- Eso ya lo se Wilson.  
Wilson se dio la vuelta y fue al coche con Chase.  
House respiró hondo y se tumbó boca arriba en el sofá.  
- Eso ya lo se. – repitió en voz baja para si.

Cuddy hacía la ronda por el hospital para vigilar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando llegó al mostrador de las enfermeras.  
- Doctora Cuddy.  
- ¿Si Brenda?  
- Esto está saturado de gente y el doctor House no aparece.  
- ¿No has avisado a nadie?  
- No. – le dio una carpeta. – Le esperan en la consulta número uno.  
Cuddy cogió la carpeta y fue hasta la consulta uno.

- Buenos días, soy la doctora Cuddy, siento el retraso. ¿Qué le ocurre?  
Era una mujer joven. Estaba sentada en la camilla, y parecía algo nerviosa.  
- Pues verá, es que esta mañana me desperté y creo que tengo una reacción alérgica.  
- ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Qué síntomas mostraba?  
- Pues escozor y me picaba mucho.  
Cuddy la miró de arriba abajo varias veces.  
- No hay signos de sarpullido ni nada que indique una reacción alérgica.  
- Es que es en…otro sitio.  
- ¿Dónde?  
- Pues en…en…hay abajo.  
- ¿En las piernas? Bien, súbase la falda.  
- No tan abajo doctora…  
Cuddy se dio cuenta de lo que se refería.  
- Oh dios mío. Esteeeem… Bien, túmbese en la camilla.  
Un rato después, Cuddy examinaba a la paciente con cara de asco.  
- Hay una especie de sustancia amarillenta y muy viscosa…tomaré una muestra para el laboratorio.  
- Es miel.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Es miel.  
- ¿Y como a llegado la miel ahí?  
- Pues verá, resulta que a mi novio le gusta…untársela.  
Cuddy abrió la boca sorprendida.  
- Ah…claro…muy lógico…Pues tiene usted una reacción alérgica a la miel. Tómese esto – le dio una receta. – unas dos semanas. Y dígale a su novio que existen otras cosas para…untarse.  
Tiró los guantes en la papelera y salió a toda prisa de la consulta, tan rápido que se chocó con Wilson.  
- Lo siento Wilson.  
- Cuddy, ¿De donde sales tan disparada?  
- Creo que ya entiendo porque House odia las consultas.  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Vengo de pasar una de sus consultas. Una reacción alérgica.  
- Oh, si, claro, el fin del mundo.  
- Wilson, era…abajo.  
- ¿En los pies?  
- No, no…tanto. – Wilson entendió a lo que se refería. – Con miel.  
Wilson abrió mucho los ojos y puso cara de asco.  
- Oh dios mío…creo que no volveré a probar la miel en una temporada después de esa imagen mental.  
Chase apareció al fondo del pasillo, con los resultados de las pruebas en la mano.  
- ¡Wilson! Tengo los resultados.  
- Trae a ver. – miró los resultados. – ¿negativo para todo?  
- A ver trae. – le dijo Cuddy.  
- Da negativo para granulomatosis, leucemia, Kawasaki… no tenemos nada.  
- Pues a ver que hacemos, porque la fiebre sigue subiendo.  
El busca de Chase comenzó a pitar.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Cuddy.  
- El paciente.  
Los tres salieron corriendo a la habitación.  
- Tiene una parada cardiaca.  
- Cuddy, pásame la epinefrina – le dijo Wilson.  
Chase cogió las palas.  
- 250. Fuera. – Nada. – otra vez. Fuera. – nada. – 300. Fuera.  
- Espera. Tiene pulso.  
- Chicos. Tenemos problemas. – dijo Cuddy. Levantó la bolsa de orina. – Es marrón.  
- Le fallan los riñones. – dijo Wilson. – lo conectaré a la máquina de diálisis.  
- Pues eso no es nada. – dijo Chase. – Mirad esto.  
El paciente comenzaba a tener los ojos amarillos.  
- También le está fallando el hígado.  
- Los pulmones, el corazón, el hígado, los riñones… ¿Qué más tiene que fallar para que vuelva House? – le dijo Wilson a Cuddy, mirándola a los ojos.  
- No voy a dejarlo volver aún. Si lo veo en el hospital lo echo definitivamente.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejar que este tío se muera porque House y tú sois demasiado cabezotas?  
Cuddy no contestó.  
- Pues muy bien. – dijo Wilson, y salió de la habitación seguido de Chase.  
- Wilson, ¿qué hacemos? No tenemos nada, no sabemos qué tiene.  
- Chase, ocúpate de mantenerlo con vida. Ponlo con la diálisis ya, y contrólale la tensión, las pulsaciones y la temperatura. También hazle una resonancia, una punción y una biopsia para buscar tumores o marcadores de cáncer.  
Wilson entró en el ascensor.  
- ¿Y tú a dónde vas?  
- A buscar a House.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Viernes. Faltaban dos semanas para que diesen las vacaciones de navidad. La noche antes había caído una gran nevada. Toda la universidad estaba cubierta de nieve. Hacía mucho frío y viento._

_Lisa caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso. Llevaba la mochila colgada del hombro. Acababa de terminar la primera clase y había tenido un examen, que, aunque creía que no terminaría nunca, le había resultado muy fácil.  
Llegó a la puerta de la clase. Quedaban 5 minutos para que acabara la clase, pero los alumnos habían comenzado a salir. Todos iban diciendo lo mismo; comentaban las notas de los exámenes. Y entre todos predominaba una frase:_ "¡Qué jodio que es House! ¡Otra vez lo ha vuelto a hacer!"._ Lisa sonrió... ¿Qué habría hecho esta vez? Al pasar junto a ella, algunos chicos la saludaron, y algunas chicas la miraron con cara de envidia. Esperó a que todos salieran, pero no vio a Greg por ningún lado. Decidió entrar en la clase para ver si aún seguía allí.  
_

_- Hola Lisa, que sorpresa, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Lang.  
- Hola profesor. Pues vera… venía a buscar a Greg, pero no lo he visto salir de clase, y parece ser que tampoco está aquí.  
- Pues no, hoy no ha venido, y eso que iba a darles los resultados de sus exámenes. Como no, Gregory ha vuelto a sacar la nota más alta. ¿Y a ti como te han ido los exámenes?  
- Pues bien.  
- Me alegro.  
- Profesor, entonces, ¿no sabe qué le ha podido pasar a Greg?  
- Pues no, la verdad. Es cierto que lleva como una semana algo raro, y que antes de ayer no se le podía hablar. Pero él es así ¿no? Seguramente estará en su casa, durmiendo.  
- Gracias profesor. Es que habíamos quedado. Iré a buscarle allí.  
Lisa salió de la clase y fue a la parada del autobús.  
Había pasado unas grandes semanas con Greg, desde aquel día en que quedaron para ir al pub. Los viejos eran buena gente, simpáticos y bromistas. No dejaban de hablar: fútbol, béisbol, música, motos, coches, bebida, anécdotas de la guerra, de cuando eran más jóvenes… a Lisa le caían bien. Además, siempre estaban metiéndose con Greg o intentando picarle. De vez en cuando también tocaba algo, solo o con uno de los viejos, que tocaba la trompeta. Había dejado de tenerle asco al tequila, y era capaz de beber sin problemas. Cuando Greg estaba terminando, y faltaba poco para cerrar, a veces jugaban a ver quien se bebía más chupitos más rápido, animados por los viejos. Lo pasaban en grande.  
En la universidad, solían ir juntos, cuando tenían un rato libre quedaban, incluso se habían saltado alguna clase juntos. Muchas veces la llevaba en la moto. Le encantaba la velocidad, el aire en la cara. Al principio le daba un poco de miedo porque Greg solía conducir como un loco, a gran velocidad, pero había acabado acostumbrándose. Además, en aquellos momentos aprovechaba para agarrarse bien fuerte a él. Eran los momentos en los que estaban más cerca, y ambos los disfrutaban.  
Los chicos de la clase de Greg la conocían, hablaban con ella, y la saludaban por los pasillos. Las chicas, sin embargo, la miraban con envidia, porque ella casi siempre estaba con él, mientras que a ellas Greg ni siquiera las miraba._

_Pero era cierto que desde hacía una semana estaba un poco más raro de lo normal. Estaba más callado, y de mal humor, había faltado a varias clases y casi falta al trabajo en dos ocasiones. Estaba preocupada, pero cada vez que intentaba preguntarle, él se enfadaba y cambiaba de tema soltándole alguna borderia. Se había acostumbrado a aquello, sus cambios de humor, pero aquella vez era distinto, parecía preocupado._

_Llegó al portal, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras.  
La puerta estaba cerrada, pero dentro se oían voces. Pasó la mano por el marco, en una de las esquinas superiores había un hueco y solía dejar una llave allí. Consiguió entrar, y encontró una escena bastante fea._

_Un hombre alto estaba de espaldas a ella, en medio del salón. Llevaba una chaqueta, unos pantalones que parecían de un uniforme y camisa blanca. Vio que Greg salía de la cocina con algo en la mano. Ambos se gritaban, y parecían estar muy enfadados. Greg se acercaba al hombre, pero cuando este avanzaba un par de pasos se echaba para atrás. Discutían, se contestaban cada vez peor y más alto._

_Hasta que Greg la vio..._

**(Tu Bi Continui, Que en Vikingo Significa Continuara)**

--

Se agradecen comentarios!


	5. El Viaje

**hola! mucho tiempo fuera, pero ya he vuelto. Prblema,s mudanzas, sin conexion...pero ya estoy. Prometo actualizar. Si os vale de consuelo, este ff ya tiene final...**

**quiero coments! jaja**

* * *

**Reunión de Antiguos Alumnos**

**5. El Viaje**

Cuddy daba vueltas por la casa para asegurarse de que no se le había olvidado guardar nada. Apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas, a causa de los nervios, la emoción, y el todavía demasiado reciente recuerdo del beso con House. Sonrió al acordarse y, al pasarse la lengua por ellos, pudo volver a sentir el sabor de los besos que House le había dado.

Estaba entrando en su habitación cuando el contestador del teléfono que tenía en la mesita saltó.  
- ¡Buenos días Cuddles, este es el servicio despertador de Greg House! ¡Son las 6:30 de la mañana, arriba dormilona! ¡Solo falta media hora para vernos!

Cuddy se rió. Un rato más tarde volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
- Cuddles…se que estás hay, escuchando…bueno, no importa…Solo te llamó para decirte que no hace falta que te lleves todo el armario… ¡En Michigan también existen las tiendas!

Se volvió, y rebuscó entre las perchas de su armario, y en ese momento volvió a sonar el teléfono.  
- Cuuuuuuuddleeeeeees... – dijo House, esta vez poniendo una voz profunda. – se donde viveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees…. Se lo que hicisteeeeeeeeeeeeee….. voy a por tiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Ya estoy llegandoooooooooooooooooooo….

Y de repente comenzó a sonar el timbre de la puerta. Cuddy se sobresaltó. Dejó a toda prisa el vestido dentro de la maleta, y corrió escaleras abajo.  
Abrió la puerta a toda prisa, y se encontró a House, que no dejaba de pulsar el timbre con su bastón. Al verla dejó de pulsar el timbre.  
- Llegué.  
- ¿Estás loco? Casi despiertas a todo el barrio. Y además, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?  
- Vamos Cuddles. – dijo House, mientras entraba en la casa y Cuddy cerraba la puerta. La siguió por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

La miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, y una camisa blanca, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados. House llevaba unos pantalones de pana y la camisa amarilla que llevaba en el viaje a Singapu.  
- Aún faltan diez minutos para las 7.  
- Venga ya Cuddy. Si llego tarde, pues porque tardo mucho, y si llego temprano, porque es muy pronto. – Se quedó mirando la maleta, abierta sobre la cama. - ¿Todavía no la has terminado?  
- Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando has intentado asesinar mis tímpanos.

House se paseó por la habitación, mientras Cuddy se agachaba frente a un montón enorme de zapatos.  
- Dios. ¿No pensarás llevarte todos esos zapatos no? Porque vas a necesitar una maleta para eso solo.  
- No tonto. Los que me voy a llevar ya están guardados. Lo que voy a hacer es coger los que me voy a poner. – le dijo, mientras le enseñaba un par de tenis.  
Se calzó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño.  
- ¿Y ahora a donde vas? ¿A buscar tus pinturitas?  
- A coger mi neceser.  
Metió el neceser en la maleta e intentó cerrarla. Pero la había llenado demasiado y apenas podía cerrarla. Se intentó subir a la maleta pero entonces no podía cerrar la cremallera. Escuchó una risita a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a House, riéndose mientras le miraba el culo.  
- Parece ser que alguien necesita mi ayuda. – dijo. – Aunque he de decir, que la vista de tu bonito culo desde aquí es muy buena.  
- Está bien. – dijo Cuddy, poniendo los ojos en blanco – House, ¿me ayudas a cerrar la maleta?  
- Si me lo pides asi, no puedo negarme, pequeña Cuddles.

Se acercó hasta ella. Cuddy bajó de la cama.  
- Tú te subes a la maleta y yo la cierro.  
- ¿Y eso porque?  
- Porque tu pesas más que yo.  
- ¿Me estás llamando gordo? – preguntó, poniendo voz de mujer.  
- House, arriba, maleta, ¡Ya!  
- Uuuu…. Cuddy jefaza suprema, me gusta.  
House se subió sobre la maleta y Cuddy se arrodilló para cerrarla. Pero, de repente se sintió observada. Levantó la vista y vio a House, que le miraba las tetas y se mordía la lengua.  
- House…no me mires el escote tan fijamente o te doy.  
- Ñam…menudas vistas.  
Cuddy cerró la maleta y le puso a House la mano en el pecho para darle un empujón. Este cayó de espaldas en la cama, y casi se cae por el otro lado.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Que me caigo!  
- La maleta ya está cerrada. Vámonos.

Cuddy estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras con la maleta, pero House le cogió de la mano.  
- ¿Qué haces?  
- Cogerte la maleta. Es lo que hacen los caballeros ¿no?  
Cuddy soltó la maleta y lo vio cojear escaleras abajo. Fue a buscar su abrigo al cuarto y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, cogió sus llaves y cerró la puerta.  
Al darse la vuelta encontró a House apoyado en el capó de un coche negro. House se había puesto una chaqueta y la esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Al acercarse al coche, House se separó y le abrió la puerta del copiloto.  
- House… ¿qué tramas?  
- Oh, vamos Cuddles. ¿No puedo portarme bien por una vez sin que creas que tramo algo?  
- Esteeeeeeeeem…. No. – contestó, mientras entraba en el coche.  
- Venga, dame un voto de confianza. Al menos en este viaje.  
- Bueno…vale.

House cerró la puerta y entró en el coche. Cuddy miraba a su alrededor algo extrañada. Aquel coche le resultaba algo familiar. Observó el interior mientras House lo arrancaba y se ponían en marcha. Encontró un Ipod. Lo encendió, y resonó en los altavoces una canción a todo volumen. Era una canción muy romántica y tranquila, para nada del estilo al que House la tenía acostumbrada, todo lo contrario, era la de _"Say you, Say me"_. Cuddy miró a House con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras este se paraba en un semáforo y aporreaba el aparato para apagarlo.  
- ¿Le has robado el coche a Wilson?  
- Se lo he… cogido prestado. – dijo House, dudando un poco.  
Se miraron a los ojos. House puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a arrancar el coche.  
- Bueno, si, vale, le he robado el coche a Jimmy. Pero se lo devolveré.  
- Podríamos haber ido en mi coche.  
- Claro, ¿y yo como llego hasta tu casa? ¿Con la moto? No pienso dejarla una semana frente a tu casa, sola y abandonada. Además, dije que yo te recogía y me encargaba de todo. Y eso incluía el transporte. Y a menos que quisieras ir en la moto, te toca el coche de Jimmy.  
- Habérselo pedido, seguro que te lo dejaba.  
- Si, claro, y de paso se nos encaloma porque no quiere dejarme a solas con el coche. Cree que voy a convertirlo en un acordeón.  
- Delincuente.  
- Mentirosa. – contestó. – Te toca.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio y Cuddy se comenzó a reír. House la miró de reojo, extrañado.  
- ¿De que te ries?  
- Me gustaría ver la cara de Wilson cuando descubra que su coche ha desaparecido.  
House se imaginó su cara, hizo una mueca y los dos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Wilson salió de su casa. Aquel día entraba antes porque tenía algunas horas extras de consultas. Al salir a la calle, una fría ráfaga de viento le obligó a subirse el cuello de la chaqueta y a abrochársela hasta arriba si no quería ponerse malo. Bostezó y se acercó a la plaza de aparcamiento.

Al llegar allí se quedó parado. Abrió la boca y los ojos a más no poder. Dejó caer los brazos y la cartera se le cayó al suelo. Comenzó a ponerse muy rojo. Buscó frenéticamente alguna pista que le indicara quien se había llevado el coche, aunque ya tenía una ligera idea de quién había sido. Encontró un post-it amarillo, pegado con fixo para asegurarse que no se cayera por la noche, pegado en el muro que había frente a su plaza de aparcamiento. Se acercó con rapidez a la nota, y la despegó de la pared. La leyó varias veces. Cerró la boca y comenzó a respirar hondo, mirando hacia todos lados.

_"Jimmy, te he cogido prestado sin permiso el coche, pero no te preocupes, puedes recogerlo mañana a partir de las 8:30 en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Te dejo las llaves del coche dentro del tubo de escape._

PD: voy a estar una semana fuera con Cuddy, asi que, mientras estoy fuera, ordéname el armario, que se me caen las cosas encima cada vez que lo abro.

House."

- Lo mato. Juro que lo mato. – murmuró, mientras iba a buscar la parada del autobús.

House aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto. Se volvió en el asiento y cogió el abrigo del asiento de atrás para ponérselo.  
Salieron del coche y House abrió el maletero. Le tendió a Cuddy su maleta, y está la cogió, mirándolo extrañada, mientras House se colgaba del hombro una gran bolsa de deporte y cerraba el maletero.  
- Ya decía yo que tus buenos modales duraban mucho.  
- No es eso. Servidor puede llevar una, pero cuando son más me cuesta un poco llevarlas. – le contestó, señalando el bastón.  
Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al aeropuerto.  
- ¿Quieres que la lleve yo?  
- Cuddles, he dicho que me cuesta llevar dos, no que sea tan torpe que no pueda llevar una.

Entraron dentro del aeropuerto, resguardándose asi del frío. House miró su reloj.  
- Son las 7:30, el vuelo sale a las 8, ¿vamos a facturar las maletas? - preguntó, mirándola.  
Se acercaron a la ventanilla para facturar las maletas. Como tenían tiempo y no habían desayunado, decidieron ir a la cafetería a tomarse un café mientras tenían que embarcar. Se sentaron en la barra y se pidieron el desayuno.  
- Dos cafés solos con mucho azúcar, una tostada de mantequilla y otra de jamón. – dijo el camarero, dándoles los platos.  
- Venga, date prisa que tenemos 20 minutos.  
- Te apuesto 5 pavos a que el avión sale con retraso.  
- Vete preparando la pasta.  
Cuddy terminó de comer en diez minutos, pero House tardó un poco más. Cuddy lo miraba desesperada.  
- House, ¡termina ya! Quedan cinco minutos para embarcar.  
- ¡Dios, que cansina! Ni desayunar tranquilo puede uno. – Se terminó el café y dejó el dinero en la barra. – ale, vámonos hija.  
Fueron hasta la puerta de embarque, pero la azafata les dijo que tendrían que esperar. Cuando les dijeron que podían embarcar, se sentaron juntos en sus asientos.  
- Déjame la ventanilla. – dijo House, poniendo voz de niño.  
- Vale, siéntate en la ventanilla.

Se sentaron y House miró a Cuddy, sonriendo ligeramente. Ella intentó obviarlo, pero él comenzó a carraspear ligeramente para llamar su atención. Al cabo de un rato tuvo que mirarle, porque el sonido había ido subiendo de volumen, y se iban a acabar enterando todos.  
-¿Qué quieres House?  
Le miró las manos. Tenía la mano extendida frente a ella.  
- Son las 8:10. Has perdido tu apuesta. ¡Págame!  
- No tengo dinero, tienes que esperar a después del viaje.  
- Que sepas que te lo apunto. – he hizo como que se apuntaba algo en la mano.  
Cuddy y él se rieron.

Mientras, en el asiento de al lado, un hombre y una mujer, de unos sesenta y tantos años, se acomodaban en el asiento. La mujer sintió como su marido la llamaba.  
- Mira Carol.  
- ¿Qué Jack?  
- Mira a esos dos de ahí al lado.  
Carol observó a donde su marido le indicaba. Vieron a una pareja, un hombre de ojos azules, pelo moreno y varios días sin afeitar, con bastón, y una mujer, con los ojos azul grisáceo, morena, con el pelo rizado. Los dos reían, animados.  
- La chica no está nada mal.  
- Pues él tampoco se queda atrás.  
- Se parecen a nosotros cundo teníamos su edad. – dijo Jack.  
- Están enamorados.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Venga Jack, míralos. Ella no deja de tocar el collar que lleva, y además se frota las manos de una forma extraña, algo nerviosa. Y a él se le nota, no hay más que mirarlo. No le quita el ojo de encima, sonríe, parece relajado, y, además, en sus ojos tiene un brillo especial.  
- Pues ella esta muy bien.

Carol se volvió hacia su marido, que parecía estar mirándole las tetas a la chica. Le pegó un codazo y Jack la miró, divertido.  
-¿Celosa cariño?  
-Cállate. Son muy monos.

House y Cuddy habían parado, por fin, y ahora el avión despegaba, rumbo hacia Michigan. Pero House tenía la extraña sensación de que los observaban. Se volvió hacia el pasillo y vio a una pareja de ancianos en la fila de al lado. Los dos reían y se daban codazos, mientras cuchicheaban algo. Intentó leerles los labios, pero como no se estaban quietos le resultó imposible. Entonces los ancianos se volvieron hacia él.  
- Hola. – dijo House.  
- Buenos días. – contestó la mujer.  
Cuddy se volvió hacia House, que se había vuelto a sentar bien en el asiento.  
- ¿Qué haces House?  
- Disimuladamente, vuélvete hacia tu derecha, en la fila de al lado, hay dos viejos. No dejan de mirarnos.  
Cuddy se giró disimuladamente y vio a los viejos que decía House, pero en ese momento se estaban besando. Cuddy se volvió hacia House, y vio que este ponía cara de asco.  
- ¿Y esa cara? Se quieren, es normal que se besen.  
- Es como ver besarse a tus padres.  
Cuddy puso los ojos en blanco, mientras, resignada, negaba con la cabeza.

Un rato más tarde, escuchó una voz a su lado.  
- Hola.  
- Buenos días. – contestó Cuddy, mientras ella y House se volvían hacia los viejos.  
- Yo soy Carol, y este es Jack, mi marido.  
- Nosotros somos Lisa y Greg. – contestó.  
House miró un momento al viejo y luego se acercó al oído de Cuddy, y le susurró:  
- Al viejo le gustas.  
- Cállate. – contestó, mientras le pegaba un codazo.  
- Y que, ¿vais a Michigan de luna de miel? – preguntó Jack.  
House y Cuddy lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, sin saber muy bien que contestar.  
- No…vamos a…a una reunión de antiguos alumnos de la universidad de medicina. – contestó House.  
- ¡Son doctores! Entonces podréis ayudarme – Jack se acercó más a ellos. – Verán, es que de vez en cuando, mi mujer y yo intentamos…ya sabe…hacerlo…y…mi amiguito…las dos últimas veces a tenido problemas para levantarse…  
- ¿Tiene usted antecedentes de problemas cardíacos en su familia?  
- No.  
- ¿Y ha pensado en las pastillitas azules? – le contestó House, pero Jack lo miró extrañado. – Viagra.  
- ¡Ah, claro! Viagra…pues no lo había pensado… lo probaré.

Carol apartó a su marido, para intentar cambiar de tema.  
- ¿Entonces ustedes dos no están juntos?  
Cuddy y House se miraron un momento a los ojos y se sonrieron ligeramente.  
- Pues no… - respondieron, con un pequeño deje de tristeza en la voz de ambos.  
- Pues es una pena, porque son los dos muy guapos. Hacen una buena pareja. Y sus hijos serían muy guapos.  
- Vaya…gracias… - respondieron, mientras Carol se volvía hacia su marido y House y Cuddy volvieron a mirar hacia el frente.

House y Cuddy permanecieron en silencio un rato. House se tomó una pastilla y miró a Cuddy, mientras esta se recogía el pelo en una cola. De repente, House abrió los ojos mucho y la señaló con la boca un poco abierta. Cuddy giró la cara poco a poco y miró a House. Levantó una ceja y le preguntó, divertida:  
- House. – le pasó una mano frente a los ojos, pero seguía con la vista fija en ella. – House, me preocupas. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te han sentado mal las vicodinas?  
- Es…es el…Llevas puesto el…  
House le acercó la mano a la oreja.  
- Llevas el piercing que te regalé. – dijo House.  
Cuddy sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mano de House en su oreja, mientras este observaba, sonriente, el pequeño piercing de los labios de los rolling stones, que él le había regalado unos días después de haberse acostado con ella la primera vez.  
- Llevaba sin verlo desde…  
- Desde que me gradué en la universidad.  
- Claro. Fui a la fiesta, visitamos tú habitación, yo me fui…y no volví a verlo. No sabía que aún lo tuvieras.  
- Es de esas cosas que una nunca pierde. Además, ¿no eras tú el que decía que volviésemos a ser Greg y Lisa?  
- Me encanta. Cuddles ha vuelto.

Se miraron a los ojos. Cuddy comenzaba a ponerse colorada; House no quitaba la mano de su oreja. Bueno, la había quitado, y ahora le acariciaba el cuello.  
- ¿Sabes que podríamos probar el cuarto de baño? Yo voy primero y luego vienes tú. – le susurró House al oído.  
- De eso nada. – contestó, mientras le pegaba en la mano para que la dejara.  
- Vale, vale. – House volvió a sentarse en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, haciendo como que se enfadaba. – Bragas de Hierro.  
- Crío.  
- Estirada.  
- Delincuente.  
- Mentirosa.  
- Gregorificacion.

House la miró, intentando poner cara de enfado, mientras se ponía rojo. House entrecerró los ojos y ella lo imitó.  
- Odio que me llames asi.  
- Y yo que me digas Bragas de Hierro.  
En ese momento pasaron por una zona de turbulencias que los pilló desprevenidos.  
Cuando terminó, Cuddy se volvió hacia House. Este estaba encogido en el asiento, agarrado con mucha fuerza a los reposabrazos.  
- House. – lo llamó, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. - ¿qué te pasa?  
House volvió a sentarse bien, pero seguía estando un poco tenso.  
- House, si no te conociera…diría que estás asustado.  
- ¿Yo? No…es solo…no te rías.  
- Lo juro.  
- Tengo claustrofobia.  
Cuddy lo miró. Y de repente comenzó a reírse. House se hundió en el asiento, mirándola enfadado.  
- ¿Claustrofobia? ¿Tú? ¡Si adoras los ascensores!  
- Ya, claro, pero porque me controlo. Pero cuando pasan estas cosas me muero…y porque no me has visto encerrado en un ascensor, que si no…  
- Ais pobrecitoooooooooooooooo… - House volvió a sentarse bien.  
- ¿Seguro que no quieres que probemos el baño? – volvió a decirle House.  
- Que no, pesado. Que yo he ido al baño en casa y ahora no tengo ganas, pero que si tú tienes incontinencia y te has olvidado del pañal, no me importa que vayas, te guardo el sitio.  
- JaJaJa que graciosa jefa.

Llevaban como media hora sin hablarse, aunque de vez en cuando, se miraban. Lisa leía una revista, mientras House miraba la película que ponían en el avión. Estaban muy aburridos. Cuddy pasaba las hojas sin mirar lo que ponía, y sentía que le estaba entrando sueño.  
Miró a House, que miraba la pantalla con cara de aburrimiento. Se fijó en su hombro, que, de repente, se le antojó muy cómodo.  
- House, tengo sueño. – y se apoyó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.  
House la miró.  
- Ala, claro, tú no te preocupes, mi hombro es tu almohada. Sin problemas. – protestó, pero no quitó el hombro.  
- Por eso lo hago. – contestó, sonriendo, sin abrir los ojos, mientras se acomodaba.

House la miró dormir. Respiraba tranquila. House olió su pelo. Menta. Le encantaba. Llevaba un rato mirándola. Él también estaba cansado. Ella había dormido un par de horas, pero él, entre llegar a casa de Wilson, robarle el coche, volver a su casa, hacer la maleta, ir a por Lisa y el ataque de nervios que tenía encima, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.  
Poco a poco, y sin darse cuenta, apoyó la cabeza en el pelo de Cuddy y cerró los ojos, mientras suspiraba, y sonrió mientras se dormía

Carol le dio un codazo a Jack en las costillas.  
- ¿Qué? Estaba a punto de quedarme dormido.  
- Mira Jack. – dijo.  
Jack miró hacia donde le decía su mujer. Los dos médicos dormían. Ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y la mano sobre su pecho, y él tenía la cabeza en su pelo.  
Jack miró a Carol. Tenía los ojos brillantes.  
- Son tan adorables. – era lo único que podía decir.

_**[Flash Back]**_ "mañana voy a tener toda la espalda señalada"_ pensó._ "qué diablos, esto es mejor"  
_Los dos se fundieron en uno, sin dejar de besarse en ningún momento, intentando asi no hacer demasiado ruido, por si a alguien se le ocurría buscarles.__**[Fin Flah Back]**_

"El auditorio estaba lleno a rebosar de alumnos y profesores. Fuera estaba todo nevado y hacía mucho frío, pero alli, dentro del auditorio de la universidad, todos se sentaban lo más cerca posible para intentar no pasar demasiado frío.  
El director Chalmes hablaba, con su típica parsimonia, haciendo que los alumnos se quedasen dormidos.

En la última fila, totalmente vacía, escondidos entre las sombras, estaban Lisa y Greg, intentando contener las risas, aunque les era bastante difícil.  
Greg se había fabricado el día antes un par de mini-bazoocas con los canutos de un par de bolígrafos. Tenían varios folios, y se entretenían en escupir pequeñas bolitas babosas a la gente. Greg lanzó una en aquel momento, y le dio a una chica en la oreja.  
Lisa y él comenzaron a reirse.  
- Cuddles, más bajito, que si nos pillan nos matan. – le dijo, a duras penas.

Siguieron riéndose un rato más. Greg vio que uno de los profesores dormía, roncando. Se volvió hacia Lisa.  
- ¿Qué te apuestas a que le cuelo en la boca una al profesor Bacterio?  
- 10 pavos.  
- Hecho. – se dieron la mano. – las damas primero.  
Lisa cogió un trozo de papel, se lo metió en la boca y se llevó el bolígrafo a la boca. Apuntó y disparó, pero en aquel momento se apartó y le cayó en el pelo a un chico.  
- Fallaste. Ahora me toca a mi. – dijo, mientras movía las cejas de arriba a abajo.

Cogió un buen trozo de papel, lo baboseó bien y se acercó el boli a la boca. Respiró hondo, apuntó, y lanzó. No solo le acertó en la boca, sino que, además, en cuanto la bolita entró, Bacterio cerró la boca y se la tragó.  
- ¡Ajjjjjjjjjjj, que asco! – dijeron, entre risas, retorciéndose en el asiento.

Greg miró a Lisa.  
- Me debes 10 pavos.  
- Pues ahora no llevo la cartera encima.  
- Ya me lo pagarás luego. Me invitas a algo.  
Greg miró hacia el frente, e hizo que se quedaba dormido.  
- Dios, que coñazo de discurso, cada año es lo mismo. – dijo.  
Lisa miró a Greg, con una sonrisa juguetona. Alargó una mano y la colocó muy cerca de la zona sensible de Greg. Este se quedó muy serio y se irguió en el asiento. Lisa comenzó a mover la mano por la pierna de Greg, juguetona.  
- Tal vez… te pague mi deuda ahora. – le susurró al oído.  
Greg cerró los ojos, y cerró el puño con fuerza, intentando contenerse para no hacer ningún ruido que alertase al resto de lo que ahora hacían.

Lisa comenzó a besarle el cuello. Greg se mordió el labio inferior y paró la mano de Lisa. Esta lo miró, desconcertada.  
- Prefiero que me lo pagues ahora. – se miraron a los ojos. – Pero no aquí.  
Se sonrieron. En los ojos de Greg había un brillo juguetón.  
Disimuladamente, se pusieron de pie e intentaron salir de alli sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Lo que no sabían era que el profesor Lang los había visto marcharse. AL ver cerrarse la puerta, este sonrió, divertido, mientras se volvía hacia delante en su asiento.

Greg y Lisa subieron hasta el último piso a toda prisa. Al llegar alli, supusieron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del resto de la universidad como para que nadie les escuchase ni les interrumpiese. No podían esperar más.

Greg la besó, mientras caminaban dando traspiés por el pasillo. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse del otro, mientras se besaban hasta quedarse sin aire, en aquella dura batalla que libraban sus bocas para intentar dominar al otro, sin darse tregua ninguna.

Sin separarse, entraron en la primera puerta que encontraron. La clase del profesor Lang.  
- Mira. ¿Te suena de algo? – dijo Greg, entre jadeos.  
- Creo que necesito ver más de cerca el fichero para acordarme.  
Se acercaron dando tumbos hasta el fichero, mientras Lisa le desabrochaba la camisa azul a Greg. Se la desabrochó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, mientras la camisa caía al suelo, acompañado por el jersey de ella.

Greg puso a Lisa contra el fichero con brusquedad. Ella lo besaba, con una de las manos en su espalda y la otra en el cuello. House la besaba, con las dos manos en la cintura, intentando atraerla hacia él lo máximo posible. Lisa se pegó mucho a él, creando toda la fricción posible.  
- ¿Tú…crees…que esto…aguantara? – le preguntó Lisa.  
- Ni…idea…Pero me se de uno que ya no puede aguantar más.  
Lisa le quitó la correa de los pantalones y se los desabrochó, mientras él terminaba de desnudarla y la subía a ahorcajadas, apoyando la espalda en el fichero, sintiendo como los tiradores se le clavaban en la espalda.

Greg la ayudó en todo momento, intentando que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible en aquella incomoda posición, mientras intentaba hacerla disfrutar lo máximo posible…"

House abrió los ojos lentamente. Se llevó la mano a la pierna derecha. No le dolía, pero temió porque su pequeño compañero quisiera salir a jugar. Levantó la cabeza, para comprobar, aliviado, que todo estaba en calma. _"menos mal"_ pensó.  
Entonces sintió una mano sobre su pecho, que le agarraba de la camisa con fuerza.

Miró a Lisa, que seguía durmiendo sobre su hombro, mientras sonreía. Al parecer le había colocado la mano en el pecho mientras soñaba. House sonrió, divertido. Siempre que habían dormido juntos habían acabado asi.

_"Señores pasajeros, les rogamos que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad, el vuelo 6969, Nueva Yersey – Michigan, está a punto de aterrizar."_

Cuddy seguía durmiendo. Le daba pena despertarla, pero no le quedaba más remedio.  
Se acercó a ella para despertarla y, para su sorpresa, le besó. House no sabía que hacer, porque ella estaba dormida y no sería muy consciente de que le estaba besando.

De repente, Cuddy abrió los ojos y vio que estaba besándolo. Se separaron rápidamente. Los dos se pusieron un poco colorados.  
- Ponte el cinturón, que vamos a aterrizar.  
- Vale.

El avión aterrizó, y un rato más tarde los dos habían recogido sus maletas y salían a la calle para buscar un taxi.  
- ¿A dónde vamos pareja? – preguntó el taxista.  
- Al hotel Las Vegas. – dijo House.  
- ¿No había un sitio con un nombre más rarito?  
- No, pero no te preocupes, no está tan mal.

Llegaron al hotel y hablaron con la recepcionista.  
- Oh, lo siento, pero se nos ha juntado con un convención de la tercera edad, y todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, solo nos quedan 3 de matrimonio.  
- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – exclamaron a la vez.  
- Pues, o eso, o nada. Y les aseguro que todos los hoteles están igual.  
Al final se quedaron con la habitación de matrimonio.

La habitación era grande y acogedora, con unas bonitas vistas. Sus dos únicos inconvenientes eran: solo tenía un cuarto de baño y…una sola cama.  
- No pienso dormir en la cama contigo. – le dijo Cuddy, dejando su maleta sobre la cama.  
- Joder Cuddles, asi le quitas toda la diversión a esto.  
- Yo duermo en el sofá y tú en la cama. – le dijo Cuddy.  
House suspiró, resignado, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.  
- No, tonta, no hace falta, ya voy yo a dormir al sofá.  
- ¿Si? ¿Y tú pierna?  
- ¡Dios! ¿me la he dejado en el avión? – se llevó la mano a la pierna, y abrió los ojos con cara de alivio. – a, no, menos mal, sigue aquí. Tranquila, mi pierna y yo aguantaremos el sofá.  
- Vale. Y ahora a deshacer las maletas. – ordenó Cuddy. – Ya.

Pero House no la escuchaba. Estaba asomado al balcón.  
- ¡Mira esto Cuddles!  
- ¿Qué te pasa?  
- Mira.  
Lisa abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el paisaje. Se veía toda la ciudad desde alli, y un parque a lo lejos.  
- Es precioso House.  
- Ya hemos vuelto a Michigan.

**(Tu BI Continui, que en Vikingo Significa...Continuara)**


End file.
